


Tainted Love

by CasualWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alive Allison, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Chimeras, Coma, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Up Most Of The Hale Pack, Kidnapping, Kind of cheating, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Nogitsune references, Pack Bonding, Pregnancy, Rejection, Reunions, Season 5B, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, The Dread Doctors, The Hale Fire, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Torture, Weddings, Werewolf Mates, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualWinchester/pseuds/CasualWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thin line is crossed in the fight against the beast, this is when Theo and his pack bring back more people from the dead. Then  Scott and his pack (past and present) are left to fix everything Theo has broken. Can they find peace now that their dead loved ones are now back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating a lot sooner, I should have uploaded this ages ago, I just needed to make a couple of minor adjustments but I have had exams and other important things that needed to be done but the hard part is over now so I should be able to get back to writing before my next batch of exams later in the year.
> 
> Thank You to all who has read my story even though it's only been a couple of names and ages, it's crazy but thanks anyway, gives me a nice little boost after failing all my exams.
> 
> Anyway Chapter one coming up.

****

****

** Allison: **

A sharp pain in my stomach wakes me from sleep, my hands grip onto my clothing as I try to breathe through the pain but I find a massive lack of air. This causes me to panic because I can’t remember why or how I got here. The last thing I remember is trying to save Stiles and now I am in a confined dark place with little to no air and pain radiating everywhere.

Wherever I am it is a very small space and it smells musty, actually I think the musty smell is coming from me. I dawns on me that I am no longer dressed in the same clothes I was wearing what seems like moments ago. What in the world is going on and why can’t I move my legs or try to sit up…

With a horrifying realisation I remember getting speared in the stomach and dying in Scott’s arms. That means I’m in a coffin and I most likely have been in here for a while if the smell signifies something.

The panic only seems to get worse and the short supply of air that is in this small space is quickly running out, I know I will have to somehow get out of here but my mind is too busy trying to figure out how I am alive.

I have never heard of anything that could bring back the dead and if there were and people knew about it then I am sure that people would have used it more often. I am sure that my father would not have brought me back because if he knew how to do that then my mother would still be with us.

To my great surprise I hear a thud as something hits the lid of my coffin, the wood would be weak, considering it must have been a while since I died, and so whatever hits it breaks the wood and allows dirt to fall on top of my hands which are still clutching the gritty feeling clothes I was wearing.

Suddenly with a great force the lid is ripped completely off and thrown out of my grave and into the silence of the night. From the vague light that shines in from the moon I am able to see a man who is only outlined so I can’t make out who or what he is.

“Hello Allison… it’s great to finally meet you” The man says then he swings something down and into my neck, whatever it is causes my vision to blur then go black.

_“She is the fourth person today… normally it’s only one…”_

_“Do you know her? Is there any reason why she is so special?”_

_“She doesn’t look like much…wait! She is waking up!”_

I open my eyes blearily to look up at several people looming over me, all of them staring openly without shame. I look past them at my surroundings to try and find a way of escape but there is nothing but four walls with no window and only a small lamp to allow light into the room.

“Where am I?” I ask then I try to sit up but the pain in my stomach reminds me that, that probably won’t be happening anytime soon.

“Wish I could tell you but we’re as clueless as you are” A kind and slightly familiar woman says to me. She looks to be about late 30’s early 40’s as does another woman whose lap my head rests in, everyone else seems to be slightly younger apart from a couple of kids.

“You need to stay still, you are not fully healed and you will be in pain for a little while longer” The woman who I was lying on orders gently “I am taking away as much pain as I can” she adds and that’s when I realise that she has a firm grip on my hand.

“You’re a werewolf” I gasp as she takes away just a little bit more pain, it’s not much but I’m guessing she is also like me and she is not fully healed.

“My name is Talia and yes I am a werewolf, how did you know?” She asks then uses her free hand to brush back my hair out of my eyes. It feels so strange, so motherly, a feeling that I had forgotten after my mother died.

“Most of my friends are some sort of supernatural creatures” I answer her and she chuckles slightly.

“Well you won’t be afraid then when I introduce you to my pack… who are currently still surrounding and staring at you like some sort of starved animals” Talia says sharply and I know that the tone was meant for the people standing around me.

“Sorry mother it’s just we’ve been here for days and she is the only one of those outside of the pack that has woken up” A male answers

“We are just curious Talia darling” Someone else answers who is closer to my head.

“Yes well if she wants to talk then she will talk Henry, now call off your children they are getting on my nerves” Talia says in a stiff tone but I see her smile from where I sit.

“Yes Mrs Hale-“the man beside her says teasingly then goes to kiss her forehead but my gasp makes him stop.

“Hale…oh my god” I whisper mostly to myself but of course everyone hears me, I am in a room filled with werewolves.

“Do you know us?” A girl that seems to be the closest to my age asks.

I stare at them all wide eyed because for as long as I have been in Beacon Hills, they have all been dead and their deaths have caused great drama for us. That reminds me that if I tell them who I am they might not be happy with me since I am related to the woman who killed them.

“I know of you, I heard about the way your family died” I say quietly, deciding that it would be better to lie in this moment to protect myself.

“Yes well that Argent girl sure made it clear that the Hale family was wiped clean off the map” Talia mutters under her breath, her voice is laced with anger.

“She didn’t kill all of us… I already told you that, Uncle Peter is still alive and I am sure Derek is also alive… he was with me and he was the one that killed me” A girl who is probably closest to my age growls at Talia.

“Laura that is enough! I know my brother and I know he could never do something like that, and we will deal with everything like that once we get out of here… plus if Peter is not here then he must be dead” Talia says then as If she was distracting herself she grips my hand tighter and begins to take some of my pain away even though there is not much left really.

“I guess you feel the same way about Derek or Cora… or did you forget about them?” Laura snaps under her breath, her eyes glow for a moment. It’s then that I recognise her to be Derek’s sister, the one Peter killed so he could achieve Alpha status.

“Laura that is enough, their deaths have been hard or your mother and I so we don’t need you constantly reminding us about them” The man who must be Talia’s husband growls at his daughter.

Laura glares at her father but she gets up and crosses the room anyway. I feel like I should speak to someone and tell them that Peter did kill her and that Derek and Cora are still alive and fighting… from what I know anyway.

“Talia, one of the others are waking” A man who looks like Talia and by the age of him I would guess that he is her brother.

“Kellen you will have to deal with whoever it is, she is still hurt” Talia sighs and I can tell she is stressed, I guess that being an alpha in a pack who have just risen from the dead could be slightly stressful.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt that much anymore… I can handle the pain” I say because the other person will probably need it more than I do.

“She smells like cancer Mother, that is going to hurt as she heals” An obvious brother of Derek pipes up from not far from me “I can take care of…” He trails off in question

“Allison”

“I can take care of Allison while you make sure that woman is okay” Derek’s brother suggests. Talia nods because she probably has to do it now that the woman they were talking about has now woken up and is crying in pain slightly.

“Okay, Allison, this is my son Jensen… his twin brother Adam will be somewhere, don’t let them bother you and if they do just ignore them” Talia says sweetly then with the help of two other family members, I am being moved from Talia’s lap to Jensen’s.

Talia then hurries over to the suffering woman, who from what I can hear sounds like she is murmuring sorry under her breath, I don’t know if I want to know what she is sorry about.

“So Allison how did you die?” Jensen asks as his hands take over from where Talia was when she was holding my hand, pain draining away quickly as if it was a tap. Jensen notices my amazement, “Yeah mother may be a very powerful Alpha but she is not as good at taking pain away as I am” Jensen grins proudly.

“That’s amazing, and if I told you how I died I don’t think you would believe me” I tell him, groaning a little as I try to sit up straighter so I could get comfortable.

“Try me, and no point in trying to get comfy… no beds in here so I’m as comfy as it gets, sorry” Jensen says then finishes the sentence with a wink.

I have decided that Jensen is in no way like Derek, or from what I have seen anyway… I only just met the guy. He just seems opposite of him but then again I guess you would be like Derek if you were in his shoes.

“Okay then… I was killed by an ancient evil Japanese spirit, stabbed in the stomach whilst I was fighting with several werewolves, a banshee and a fox to try and save my friend who was possessed by the Nogitsune” I tell him and to my satisfaction I see that he is very taken aback, obviously not expecting someone like me to be involved in something like that.

“That was silly… why did you try and take them on when you are only a human?” Jensen asks, his eyes wide as he tries to piece it all together.

Damn, I am going to have to tell him what I was now and I knew I couldn’t lie to him because he would know.

“I come from a family of hunters… but I don’t hunt anymore!” I am quick to reassure him because I saw the look on his face the moment I said I was a hunter “Well I do if they deserve it” I add silently

“What do you mean by that, and I thought you said your friends were werewolves?” He asks, his body feels tense under my head.

“I only hunted for the wolf that “killed” my mother… little did I know that she killed herself because he changed her” I say bitterly “And the only reason he bit her was because she was trying to save my ex-boyfriend, also a werewolf… she was not happy about him dating me so even though he was just a kid, she decided it was up to her to kill him” I finish

“Okay but that doesn’t answer my question… why did you say you only hunted those who deserved it?”

“What I meant was that I helped take down anything evil that decided to show up” I say and he relaxes slightly.

“Sorry if I was asking too many questions, my family was killed by a hunter… she used my brother Derek to get close to us then burned us all alive, Kate Argent” He half scoffs half growls the name, better now than later I think.

“I know…Kate Argent, well she is my aunt” I whisper quietly but all the wolves in the room hear me.

“She’s an argent!” Growls Laura “We just nursed an Argent back to health after her aunty killed us all without a second thought!” She yells a second later.

“I am not like her…I don’t hunt werewolves unless they have done something worth being hunted for” I try to reason with her but she looks so angry. I guess some of that anger is still towards her parents about…yes! This is a way to maybe gain her trust.

“Don’t lie we have dealt with your family before!” She snarls then takes a step towards me.

“No! dont do this… I know that Peter is alive!” I yell as a last minute defence.

She stops dead in her tracks, eyes still wide and glowing, fangs still exposed. Her eyes show the fight that she is having in her mind on whether or not she should believe me.

“That can’t be true, I watched him burn as he tried to save me” A small but beautiful woman says from the corner that Laura was sitting in before. She is small than I am, mousy brown hair and wide blue eyes. She was stunning, and she was also holding a young child who looked to be three or four years old.

“He survived, was burned pretty badly and was comatose for years” I tell her and I swear I could hear a switch because a second later the woman is crying into the hair of the child she was holding close to her and whispering softly to.

“He should have died” Laura snarls, ignoring her family member who looks to be happy about the news of Peter being alive, at least one person does.

“He did, after he stole his powers from you, he changed my ex-boyfriend who was in the wrong place at the wrong time as per usual, and bit him… wanted revenge on my aunt Kate” I say and for the first time, she smiles, bearing in mind the smile was on the verge of being very sinister.

“Who killed him” Talia asks from where she is still aiding to the crying woman from before, who has now slightly calmed down after she first woke up.

“Derek”…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I made most of the Hale family up, I decided I should say who they are and what ages they are just so people know a little before I begin the story:  
> Derek Hale- (Canon) 24  
> Talia Hale- Derek's Mother (Canon) 50  
> Henry Hale- Derek's Father (Non Canon) 52  
> Cora Hale- Derek's Sister (Canon) 22  
> Laura Hale- Derek's Sister (Canon) 26  
> Adam Hale- Derek's Brother (Non Canon) 28


	2. Chapter Two

** Stiles: **

To say that things were tense in the pack would be an understatement.

Everyone is still trying to get over everything that has happened so we can try and mend everything back together and face the new challenges ahead, like saving Lydia from eichen house and fighting whatever it is that the dread doctors have unleashed. We still have to get to Theo who is still a massive dick.

Speaking of Theo, he and his ‘pack’ have been quiet and when they are quiet it makes me uneasy. I can tell it is also making Scott uneasy for many reasons, one of the main reasons is that Liam and Hayden still seem to be doing whatever they are doing.

I know that Scott worries for Liam because he went through similar issues with Allison way back when. We are all worried that Liam is going to get himself into trouble whilst trying to pursue Hayden, despite Theo.

It is on days like this when my mind is filled with life threatening problems that we need to solve sooner rather than later, yet I am sitting in class listening to some teacher blab about things that I already know. Scott being Scott is still making everyone attend school (my dad is also up for that rule) but he won’t listen to me when I try to tell him that Theo’s silence should ring alarm bells for all of us.

“….Stiles!”

I jump in my seat when someone calls my name, interrupting me from my thoughts. I turn in my seat to see that the class has cleared and Scott is waiting for me to get up so we could go to lunch.

“Uh, sorry…lost in thought” I say in explanation but it falls on deaths ears when I see the look on Scott’s face, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” I ask

“Mason texted me saying that he hasn’t seen or heard from Liam since yesterday during school”

“Has anyone else heard from him?” I ask, swinging my bag onto my back at the same time.

Scott shakes his head then looks down at his own phone, he unlocks it to make sure nothing has come up but the only thing he has is a message from me Malia saying she had not heard from him. I pull up my phone and my heart lifts when I see that I have a message, but on further inspection I see that is from Derek.

I push my excitement down, Derek only messages when he is able to so being his mate it makes it hard to live with. I know now is not the moment to get excited so I tuck my phone back into my jean pocket.

“Okay let’s not worry, he was probably with Hayden so let’s find and ask her” I suggest because Scott looks slightly panicked, probably the Alpha and Beta bond they have.

“Yeah it’s probably nothing, why don’t you just go to lunch and find Malia… I will find Hayden” Scott suggests then glances back down at his phone which has just lit up again. His face relaxes slightly then he smiles. “On second thought go out to the front of the school” He tells me then before I can answer he pats my shoulder and leaves the room.

Curious as to why he wants me to go to the front of the school I collect the rest of my stuff. I then make my way through the corridors, passing several people such as Kira and Malia who wink at me. This makes me sort of nervous but the curiosity overweighs it so I carry on making my way to the front.

When I get there I see nothing unusual, just that it’s very empty for this time of the day, only three or four people milling around.

Part of me thinks that I am being tricked or something, then I feel someone behind me. I turn quickly before anyone can do anything to me, I back away quickly before I see who it is;

“Derek?” I half squeak because the shock of seeing him here after such a long time, takes my voice away from me.

“You do know that the point in a phone is to answer it, I had to get Scott to send you here… or did you see it and just decide to ignore that I’m here?” Derek asks with a grin

“Oh god…you really are here” I say, my voice breaking as a sob builds in my throat. He has less than four seconds to react as I jump into his arms, legs and arms locking around his neck and waist. “I missed you, oh god you have no idea how much I missed you!” I sob into the crook of his neck.

“I think I can imagine” Derek sighs softly then kisses my shoulder gently, right next to the mark he gave me when we became mates

“I seriously doubt you can… remember you’re the ‘alpha’ in this situation and I’m the one that depends on your love, by the way that is lacking recently” I scorn him then I give a small kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Seems like I will have to make up for then then?” Derek suggests then closes the gap between our mouths.

Having Derek so close to me in such an intimate way leaves a weird but wonderful feeling in my stomach that slowly flares out to the rest of my body, my mark burns with happiness at being reunited with my alpha.

“Okay, you do remember that I am here Derek… and that we are actually here for a purpose?” A voice says from behind us, a very annoyingly familiar voice.

“Isaac can you give us a moment please?” Derek asks nicely but I can hear the warning in his voice.

“No not really because I can hear Scott inside that school and he is panicking over some kid called Liam” Isaac says casually. With a sigh I untangle my legs from Derek so I can stand on the ground, my arms stay exactly where they are though.

I then look around Derek so I can make eye contact with Isaac who gives me a grin and a wink, it scarily reminds me of Erica.

“Isaac, you may be a werewolf but you are yet to be around me when I am really pissed so why don’t you go inside and bother us when you actually have something useful to say” I warn him before turning my attention back to Derek who is staring at me with a smirk on his face.

I wipe that smirk clean off his face by placing another kiss on his lips.

It stays like that for several minutes and ends up with me being pressed up against the nearest car.

Of course I all ends as quickly as it started, and it is ruined by Malia who unceremoniously pushes me down from Derek leaving me to land rather harshly on the pavement. I must look a state with my lips red and swollen, hair all mussed up and my clothes crumpled up from desperate hands.

“I know you guys are glad to see each other again but we don’t have time for this… Liam’s family just put out an official missing person’s report!” Malia snaps

“Why did they do that, Liam runs off all the time, to “avoid stress and anger” so why have they started now?” Derek asks as he hauls me from the ground, arms going around my waist to make sure I stay as close to him as I can.

“Because this is not like other times… his whole room is covered in blood”


	3. Chapter Three

** Liam: **

My ears are on hyper alert as I stand stupidly in the middle of the woods. I am sensitive to any noise that I don’t recognise because of the last time I was in the woods, I was chased by a massive beast who probably would have killed me without a second thought.

I know it is stupid for me to be in the woods with something like the beast on the loose but this is one of the only places I can meet Hayden that Theo doesn’t know about. For some reason he has become extra protective over her, not wanting her to be around me at all, using the fact that he brought her back to life to his advantage.

Speaking of Hayden I begin to hear footsteps not that far from me, I turn around just as she makes her way through the trees into the small clearing I have been waiting for her in. She smiles slightly when she sees me but I notice that it hardly reaches her eyes, this worries me.

“Sorry I’m late… Theo was following me but I think I managed to shake him a couple of miles back, so I can’t stay long” She whispers, probably just in case Theo can hear her. She takes the last couple of steps towards me before wrapping her arms around my waist.

“I don’t care, as long as I get to see you…what is up with him anyway?” I ask as my arms circle her frame so I can pull her closer to me.

“I don’t know, he is doing something with some weird people that came through the place last week… they gave him something then took off again, he has been hiding something ever since” She tells me

“I should tell Scott, do you think it has anything to do with the beast?” I question but she only shrugs

“I don’t know… It has too, Theo is too smart to start something else when we know that everyone is in danger from the beast” She answers “It’s probably best if I go back before I start getting questioned” She states sadly then pulls away from me.

“Yeah I understand… I should get back to Scott and let him know what is going on… I guess I will see you later?” I say softly then I place a kiss on her forehead.

“I will try to come back here as soon as I can” She promises then pulls back, she gives me one last smile before walking back into the trees.

I listen to her footsteps until they fade away as she gets too far away. I sigh in frustration before turning around to head back the way I came almost two hours ago.

What I am met with is something that brings a growl from my throat…Theo.

“You know Liam, you should have listened to me when I told you to stay away from her… now you know too much and I can’t have that… get him!” Theo orders someone behind me and before I could turn or react in anyway, something large and heavy is being hit over my head and everything goes black.

The next time I wake up I’m in a room that smells musty and old, it also smells like other wolves and several humans. I open my eyes to see that I am surrounded by about five people who all look very confused.

I jump up and away from them in a flash, growling at any of them that are too close to me for comfort.

Where the hell am I and who are these people? What has Theo done? And how the hell am I going to get out of here.

“Wow, calm down everything is okay?” A woman with medium length brown hair and kind eyes says softly.

“Who are you? Where am I? What the hell is going on! This is Theo’s fault, I am going to kill him” I almost yell then I slam my fist back, creating a hole in the wall.

A women in the corner gives a small whine, her eyes wide and afraid, I’m guessing she is human and new to all of this werewolf crap.

“My name is Talia and this is Allison, you don’t have to be afraid of us, we are not going to hurt you… what is your name and how did you die, if you are in pain I can help you” The woman asks

“How did I die? Oh god did I die… I felt like it was only moments ago that I was with Hayden… did Theo kill me!” I start to hyperventilate slightly at the idea.

The thought of dying has me thinking of Hayden, what if I have been dead for a long time and she has moved on? Oh god what about Mason and Dad… they would be devastated. Scott will blame himself like he always does, Stiles would be so sad that he will get angry and probably do something stupid enough to get himself hurt.

“Hey, I know it’s confusing but we have all been through this, things will probably start coming back to you soon enough… why don’t you come and sit with me?” The girl called Allison asks sweetly. There is something about this girl that makes me trust her with my life but I can’t seem to place it because I have no idea who she is.

I nod my head briefly before stepping away from the wall and over to where she has one arm out towards me, when I get close enough she wraps it around my shoulder. It’s comforting and it helps me relax slightly.

We sit on a single slightly ratty mattress that sits in the middle of the room. I notice that there is a couple of people to my left that seem out cold and slightly dead.

“So what are you called?” Allison asks me

“Liam… Liam Dunbar” I answer

“Nice to meet you Liam, how are you feeling, I know this can all be slightly confusing for someone” She takes one of my hands in a way that’s supposed to be comforting and I admit it makes me feel slightly better, I don’t know why it does since I don’t actually know who she is.

“Uh I don’t know how to feel really, I just left all my friends and family behind and I have no idea what happened to me… what has happened in my absence or if anything bad has happened to them” I say mostly to myself. Allison rubs a thumb over my hand soothingly.

“We all know exactly how you feel, well the Hale family over there maybe just slightly less than others because they have each other” Allison whispers under her breath so even with their wolf hearing, they won’t be able to hear her.

“Hale? As in like Derek Hale?” I ask her, surprise flashes across her face at the question

“You know my brother?” Asks another voice from behind me. I turn to see someone who looks strangely like Derek, just slightly smaller in the muscle size.

“Yeah he helped me control myself after I was bitten, must have been hard for him with the anger problems I have” I say with a small laugh.

“Mother, the kid knows Derek!” the boy yells over to the woman called Talia.

“Adam!” Allison shushes the boy who looks really excited.

“Oh c’mon Ali, the guy knows my brother and hopefully he knows what happened after you died” This Adam guy half whines

“I don’t know much about Derek, I only saw him a couple of times before he left to go somewhere with Braden after the whole thing with Kate Argent” I say. The effect that has on almost everyone in the room is instant.

“She is dead… I watched her die” Allison demands, tears building in her eyes

“Wait so she is back now… why would someone bring back someone like her!” A girl in the corner next to the scared looking woman snarls loudly.

“She never died apparently, her murder went wrong and ended up changing her” I inform them, this only seemed to make them angrier, Allison the most.

“Wait so she has been alive all this time and never thought to come by and mention to my father and I that she never died? What has she been doing all this time?” Allison asks me.

“I know for sure that she was taken by these hunters in Mexico who expected her to live up to the hunters code and kill herself, I think she got close do actually doing it then she managed to escape” I tell her.

“As soon as we get out of this place I am going to tear her apart” I hear someone say but I’m no longer paying attention because a noise from not far away catches my attention.

I can’t hear much but I know it’s the sound of a male and female voice but I can’t understand what they are saying. My heart suddenly leaps as I manage to hear a couple of words that include the name Hayden… is she here? Is she coming to get me with someone else from the pack?

“Liam? Are you okay?” Allison asks as she watches my face change from several different emotions.

“Can you hear them?” I ask to no one in particular but the room goes silent as they try to hear what I am talking about.

The talking outside suddenly picks up a notch and whoever it is starts to get closer. That’s when I hear that there might be more than two people, someone is yelling and struggling but it all sounds muffled so I am thinking that something is covering his mouth.

“This is stupid! Do you want everyone to know what you are doing?” A voice that is in no doubt Hayden, yells.

“I told you to never come in here! And I know what I am doing!” Theo… I know it’s him in a second.

“This plan is never going to work if you keep taking key members from Scott’s pack… You took his only Beta, one that he is extremely protective over and now you have taken his… are you insane?” Hayden questions then it goes silent for a moment.

“… You’re right, but this could work for us” Theo says calmly then the door opens, I catch the smallest glance of Hayden before someone is thrown into the room and the door is once again slammed shut.


	4. Chapter Four

**Allison:**

Everyone is silent as we watch the new person groan from where he lies. I hear him sigh in annoyance and mutter asshole under his breath, probably at this Theo guy. He pushes himself up and I feel Adam pushing me behind him slightly in a protective manner but from what I’m guessing, this person is not a werewolf.

Once the boy has sat up He yanks off the black hood that was covering his face.

With a happy jolt I realise that it is Stiles, a slightly older less unwell and possessed looking Stiles. I’m about to call out to him when Liam steps forward to help him up. At first Stiles jumps back from his touch but as soon as he looks at Liam he calms down completely.

“Where the hell have you been, everyone is looking for you, Scott is going out of his mind and Hayden is blaming herself… that was one of the reasons that Theo took me, I guess talking to her was enough of a reason to get kidnapped by the biggest dick in beacon hills” Stiles says all at once and I feel a warmth at seeing him so like himself because I can’t remember seeing him like this since before the Nogitsune.

“What do you mean… did I not die? How long have I been away for?” Liam asks Stiles who has preoccupied himself by looking around the room wearily, his eyes lingering on Laura for a moment longer than he did with the others so I’m guessing he recognises her.

“Liam you never died? What the hell are you talking about huh? You’ve only been gone for about two days” Stiles informs Liam who seems to relax at that revelation.

“Oh thank god, after these guys told me what they told me I figured I had been dead for years and that everyone would have most likely forgotten about me” Liam huffs then gestures to the Hale pack.

It suddenly hits me that Stiles is probably going to freak out when he sees me because I have obviously been dead for a long time. I need to go about this with a certain strategy to avoid making him panic, in such a small place it could be bad for his health… he could most likely hurt himself if he started to have a panic attack.

“Who are these people anyway?” Stiles asks as he inches back slightly.

“Well I think they are related to Derek” Liam informs him. I can see the confused look on Stiles face but slowly he seems to notice things that Derek has in common with his family, including the dark hair and how several of them are showing the same tattoo adorned on Derek’s back.

“They are all supposed to be dead... I know who they are, they were supposed to have been killed by Kate, and she was killed by Peter so why is she here?” Stiles exclaims and I can see that he is starting to panic.

That was when I decided on a whim to do something that could potentially be very stupid.

“We’re all meant to be dead, but for some reason we were brought back” I say from where I am still hidden behind Adam. Stiles turns to the sound of my voice but it’s clear that he has no idea who spoke, I take a deep breath before stepping to the side so he could see me.

His eyes widen and he takes a step back, he is gasping slightly as he stares at me, his mouth is moving to try and form words but it’s clear that he is unable to speak from shock. I begin to look for any sign that he is going to begin panicking but for some reason he is taking it better than he should.

“How does he know you?” Liam asks me as he watches Stiles with wonder in his eyes.

“I dated his best friend” I tell him before I talk a couple of tentative steps towards Stiles who is still trying to form words, “Don’t be afraid… it’s really me and I’m really alive, how I am I don’t know but it’s really me and that’s really Derek’s family… and well we are not sure who she is” I say with a slight nod to the forever scared looking woman, who for once doesn’t look as scared as she always is, she looks more confused as she stares at Stiles as if she is trying to figure something out.

Stiles on the other hand stumbles back when he sees her, he would have fallen if it weren’t for the fact that Liam managed to catch him before he could. His eyes have grown impossibly large and have now filled with shiny tears.

“Please tell me this is real, please, please, please tell me that this is not some sort of really sick dream” Stiles gasps as he continues to stare at the woman who has now stood up and is slowly making her way over.

“Stiles what are you going on about?” Liam asks, the woman stops in her tracks. Liam looks with a look on his face as if to ask ‘what did I do wrong?’ and I give him a shrug in response.

“Stiles?” The woman asks and I am pretty sure it is the first time she has spoken to anyone that is not Talia or Peter’s son.

“Mom?” Stiles whispers back and it all suddenly makes sense now…

 

**Stiles:**

The word slips off my tongue much more easily than I could ever have imagined in a scenario such as this one. I stare at the woman who I know to be my mother, she just looks different from when I last saw her. She is no longer pale, sickly and skinny looking but she is more bright and healthy looking with a slight glow to her cheeks. She has become the mother I had before the disease.

“Is that really you?” Mom whispers brokenly, I can’t even begin to imagine how she must feel to wake up in a world where she has been dead for years to find her seven year old son now eighteen and getting ready to graduate high school.

“Yea mom it’s really me” I try to say but my voice has gone so nothing comes out.

She lets out a little sob before walking over to me and pulling me into a tight embrace. Even though I am taller than her now, it still feels exactly how I remembered it and I cannot help melting into the hug and crying into her shoulder.

Never in my life would I have ever thought that I would be able to hug my mother like this ever again, then again stranger things have happened in my life over the past couple of years so this should be no surprise to me.

“My sweet baby boy, you have grown so much” Mom sobs into my shoulder as she pulls me closer to her, closer than humanly possible but I don’t care because I never want to let her go again because even if this is real, I can’t help the feeling that this is all going to turn out to be one amazing dream and that I will wake up at any moment and it will all be gone.

“I love you mommy” I whisper before I bury my head more into her shoulder and into the warmth that only my mother could give me.

“I love you too”


	5. Chapter Five

**Scott:**

There is a massive crashing noise that echo’s around the old loft as the TV that both Derek and Stiles used to be very proud off, smashes against the wall.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN STILES IS GONE!” Derek roars as he turns around to face Malia and Hayden, the last two people to see him.

“I spoke to him just before he and Malia went into the woods to find out where Liam had gone…It was only for two minutes I swear” Hayden tries to defend herself but Derek’s eyes are still blue and his claws are out.

“Derek you need to calm, you freaking out is not going to help Stiles… plus you are mated, you could just follow his scent and we could find him, and hopefully Liam” I say calmly but it does nothing to calm him down

“Do you not think that trying to find his scent was the first thing I tried? Whoever it was that done this knows how to cover his tracks, someone needs to get Argent on the phone as it could be another hunter” Derek barks at whoever is closest to him which turns out to be Lydia who looks very teary eyed at the idea of Stiles being gone.

She hurries off, clearly not eager to get on Derek’s bad side at the moment. I would feel the same if I didn’t know that Derek is just worried out of his mind and would apologise to her later.

Not even two minutes later Lydia is back with her phone in her hand, she is offering it to Derek who takes it a little harsher than he should because I hear the metal and glass groaning under his grip.

I can’t hear what Chris is saying but whatever it is that he is explaining seems to calm Derek down to an extent, perhaps it will be easier to get to Stiles than we thought.

Derek shuts the phone off without saying a word to Chris then hands back the phone, now with a cracked screen, after seeing Lydia’s face he promises to pay for a replacement.

“He is going to come here, he may have a way to find Stiles, but Scott you are going to need to find a book for him” Derek orders then throws my jacket at me.

“Wait why me?” I ask as I effortlessly catch my jacket mid-air.

“Because the others are still out looking, I need Lydia here to assure me that he is not dying, and I will need help here so that’s why I need these two and frankly I don’t trust either of them to be out right now” Derek motions to Haden and Malia who are still looking guilty.

“Fine, text me what you need while I’m on the road” I say then I walk out of the loft to where my car is.

As soon as I start the car I get a message from Derek telling me what he needs and where to get it, the trip is going to take me an hour or two at least.

I speed off down the road as fast as I can without getting into trouble, and that’s the last thing I need, to get pulled over and be recognised by someone from the sheriff’s department. Knowing Stiles’ dad he would get suspicious and would know that something is wrong and he doesn't need to know about Stiles until we are 100% sure that we can’t find him.

I am going through a small five minute section of forest that will lead me to where I want to be when I suddenly catch a scent of someone very familiar. The longer I drive and ignore the scent, the stronger it gets and the more I realise that this scent may be familiar but I haven’t smelt it in a long time.

It kind of reminded me of how Isaac smelt when he first got back, but over the course of the day I managed to get over that and his normal scent came back, so I wonder who it is that I can smell.

I pull over onto the side of the road, the task at hand completely going out of my head as I pulled to whoever it is that is close by. I take off into the forest, realising that the closer I get to the scent, the more scents I begin to pick up on the way and to my relief I pick up the scents of Stiles and Liam. Calling Derek and letting him know that I have found Stiles has gone from my mind as I reach a small clearing that holds only a small rickety hut.

There is someone standing by the door of the hut who is pacing nervously back and forth, he reeks of anxiety and worry. He does this for another two minutes before his head snaps up, he then runs back to the hut and allows himself to blend back in against the wall, it is then that I know who it is, Corey.

I should have known that Theo would have something to do with Stiles and Liam going missing, he has something against the both of them. What is bothering me though is what is going on with the other scents around the place, I can also smell the strong scent of mountain ash so whatever or whoever is hidden here must belong to the supernatural.

Theo must also have a reason for keeping these people here because everything he does has a purpose.

And I will stay here until I find out what that purpose is.


	6. Chapter Six

** Scott: **

It is way past midnight by the time Corey shows himself again, and it is once again just so he can pace back and forth. I know I should phone or even text someone to let them know that I am okay but I know if I move now, there is a good chance that I will be caught and that is the last thing I need.

It is then when I realise that Corey is muttering to himself, or more like having a small argument to himself.

“Maybe I should just tell them…could call Mason? Theo would kill me for sure, they need to know though…” He mutters then pulls out his phone, even from where I was sitting I could tell that he was shaking and was still uncertain.

In the end though he puts the phone to his ear.

“C’mon Mason… this is not the time to not answer” Corey sighs. I lean in to try and listen better but my foot dislodges a rock that tumbles to the ground with a thud.

Corey’s head whips around, he eyes resting on where I am still partially hidden by the trees. With his eyes though he knows exactly who I am, and I was just getting myself ready to fight or defend myself when Corey sighs in relief.

“Scott I never thought I would be so glad to see you here, you have to do something to stop Theo…he is doing something beyond stupid” Corey half begs.

I step out from the safety of the trees, realising that this cannot be a trick because the emotion in Corey’s face and the fact that his heart is beating 100 miles an hour.

“What is he doing? Why did he take Stiles and Liam?” I ask him calmly, no need in getting him anymore worked up.

“I don’t know, he keeps bringing people here, some of them reek of death or look half dead but I think they are really alive, most of them are wolves and I have no idea why he is locking them down there” Corey rambles

“Hey, hey calm down… we will fix this, why don’t you go find Mason, he can get to the rest of my pack” I order him and it seems to calm him now he knows that he has something to do to fix this.

“What about you?” Corey asks

“I will deal with what is going on down there, Liam and Stiles will trust me enough to make sure everyone else will follow their lead” I answer

“What will you do if Theo turns up?”

“I can deal with Theo, you just worry about getting everyone else” I tell him

“Okay, the place is surrounded by mountain ash but Theo uses that stone over there to break the connection long enough for him to get in” Corey yells over his shoulder as he runs off into the woods.

Following his instruction I easily get over onto the other side of the barrier to the door. I break the lock that was holding the door shut. As soon as the door opens I am met with a small set of stairs, I walk down them cautiously into a dark room filled with maybe about 20 people.

“Scotty?” A voice says from my left making me turn, I see that it is Stiles and that he is sitting next to Liam and a woman who looks to be in her late thirties.

“Stiles, Liam, thank god” I sigh then I take a step towards them when someone else catches my eye.

That is impossible. I stop dead in my tracks when I see her. Standing next to two people who look incredibly like Derek.

“Hey Scott” Allison whispers, tears building in her eyes.

“This…this is not possible” I gasp then I back myself up against the wall.

“That’s what I thought but it is Scotty, I’m back… just like most of the people here, Derek’s family, Stiles Mother…hell even Erica and Boyd are back” Allison says softly then motions with her head to where two people lay still as If they are sleeping.

When I look back up Allison has move close enough to rest her hands on my cheeks. They are cold but not cold enough to be dead, and I can hear her heart beating blood around her body telling me she really is alive.

“I felt you die… you died in my arms” I gasp out, now realising that there are tears streaming down my cheeks. My hands come to rest on her neck, I can feel her pulse under my finger tips and it is the best feeling that I have ever had.

“I’m alive now, I’m back Scott… Scott McCall” She whispers and without another conscious thought I pull her mouth to meet mine. It sparks something in my chest that I haven’t felt in a long time, something that I have never felt with Kira….crap Kira!

I pull back quickly, my eyes looking around to Stiles and Liam who are staring at me with wide eyes.

“Uhh, okay well… I’m going to get you out of here, the pack is coming hopefully” I say then I untangle myself from Allison who looks hurt but also understanding.

“Let’s get out of here!” Stiles half yells as he rubs at the spot on his shoulder that holds his and Derek’s bond mark.

“Stiles, I need to talk to you… Liam get everyone out of here, Allison you are one of the only humans so you will need to break the mountain ash barrier” I order, without even looking over at her.

“Aly? Can you please look after my mother?” Stiles asks her because Mrs Stilinski looks terrified and taking her away from her son is not going to help her but I need to talk to Stiles alone.

Once everyone had left I turn back to Stiles.

“How the hell are we going to explain this? Heck I don’t even know what is going on… how are all those people alive?” I ask Stiles who just gives a small shrug.

“I couldn’t tell you buddy, I was here for less than a day” Stiles answers.

“Oh god, you need to be there when Derek arrives because I feel like he is going to lose his mind” I groan, I see instant terror in Stiles eyes.

“How do I console him to something like this…oh my god! How do I explain this to my dad, he is having enough problems trying to get used to the fact that supernatural beings exist in the first place” Stiles sighs

“I’m sure that once you reassure him that his wife is really alive he will be over the moon, he missed her so much… from what I remember anyway” I say as I think back to the time after Stiles’ mother died.

It was during this time in the hospital that I really became best friends with Stiles, sure I knew him through school but whenever I was at the hospital waiting for my mother and Stiles was there, I would distract him from the stress of his mother being ill.

“Yeah… but to see her walking and talking again, how do we know she is even well? What if she still has the sickness and we have to go through that pain again?” Stiles asks, “I’m telling you now, I will never be able to go through that again with a fully functioning adult brain, half of the first time has been forgotten because I was so young”

“I don’t think Theo would have brought her back sick, he clearly needs these people for something… what he needs your mother for, I don’t know” I say once I notice his confused face.

“Probably leverage over me, that’s probably why he brought Allison back” Stiles face then breaks into a sly grin “speaking of Allison…” He trails off in question.

“I don’t know what came over me, just to see her like that… to hear her heart and feel the pulse under my fingertips after holding her in my arms while she died, I don’t think I am fully over her… no matter what I feel for Kira she will never be Allison” I admit sadly, I really hope this won’t become a problem.

“That’s understandable, she was your first love and you don’t just get over something like that… It is like that with Derek and Lydia… though now I will never even think about leaving Derek, to be honest I would rather die” Stiles laughs

“You’re right, perhaps it’s best if I just ignore it, Kira and I are happy enough right?” I ask Stiles who frowns at the question.

“Dude if you were happy then you wouldn’t be asking that question” Stiles says and it’s probably the most grown up thing I have ever heard him say to me, and I know that he is right.

I was going to defend myself anyway when I hear running in the distance. The pack had arrived.

“We need to go now…crap! We still need to get Erica and Boyd out of here” I say in a slight panic.

“Leave them for now, we have bigger things to think about, we can get them once everything is sorted out with that lot up there” Stiles stops me from going to pick up Boyd.

We then hurry back up the steps to where the group have crowded around each other. By their footsteps I am sure that the pack is only moments away so I motion for Stiles and Liam so stand with me.

The first person to burst through the trees is Malia and she looks annoyed, it is clear as to why because a second later Isaac trails after her, a smirk on his face.

“You are just pissed that I’m stronger than you” Isaac taunts

“You wish, I was stressed because we lost Stiles” Malia shoots back

“We are all stressed because we lost Stiles, and some of us still are so why don’t you shut up and keep walking” Derek growls as he follows them through the shrubbery.

He then looks away from them straight to us. His eyes light up when he see’s Stiles then he catches sight of the people behind him and stops dead in his tracks.

Here we go.


	7. Chapter Seven

** Stiles: **

I smile as I watch Derek make his way through the last of the trees, he looks stressed and worried but slightly relieved. He meets my eyes for a second and I am about to make my way to him when his eyes glance behind me.

He stops in his tracks, pain and confusion is clear all over his face. Knowing how he feels, I want to go over to him to give him some sort of comfort but as if sensing what I was about to do Scott puts a hand on my arm.

“How do you think he will take it?” Liam asks as he looks back and forth between Derek and the people behind us. I feel someone take my hand, looking back I see it is my mother who is looking slightly fearful at the new people.

“This has to be some sort of sick joke” Derek gasps out, the usual angry look on his face is gone and I swear I can see tears his eyes. It sends a fresh wave of pain through my body to see him in pain and the only thing that is keeping me from going over there is my mother’s hand in my own.

“It’s real Derek, I wouldn’t of even thought about removing them from where Theo was keeping them if I wasn’t so sure” Scott tries to tell him but Derek is walking backwards, shaking his head as if he can’t process it.

Lydia and Kira (who had joined us without my noticing) walk over to him, Lydia placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Scott how can you know that for sure” Kira asks him softly, I then hear a small rustle then Allison emerges to stand beside Scott.

“I trust my instincts and they can be strong when it comes to her” Scott admits a little shyly.

Lydia gasps and covers her mouth, whilst others like Isaac just stare at her openly.

“Do you believe this Stiles? Liam?” Malia asks, she looks mad and slightly confused.

“Yes, I 100% believe that these people are alive and themselves” I say as I give a small squeeze to mom’s hand.

 “Why are you so confident” Derek snaps at me, he now looks even angrier than Malia.

“Because I know my mother when I see her” I answer him in the same tone that he used on me.

“Well I for one don’t believe them” Kira announces then looks over to Lydia for confirmation that she thinks the same way but she stays quiet. She is looking at everyone standing there, her eyes squinted slightly in thought.

“Lydia?” Scott presses

“I can sense death on them all, but not like they are going to die… it feels the same as if someone was dying but was saved last moment” She answers honestly, despite the looks she was given.

“That’s reason enough for me” Malia says then comes over to stand with Liam, Lydia soon comes over with only a short apologetic look to Derek.

Hurt is plastered all over Derek’s face and it is taking every instinct in me to not run over and try to take the pain away. The mark on my shoulder is burning painfully like it always does when I know Derek is in pain.

“You are all insane” Derek growls then turns around. That’s when I can’t take it anymore, dropping my mother’s hand I take a couple of steps forward.

“Where are you going?” I yell after him, a lump has begun to form in my throat.

“I should have never came back… it seems that in my absence you have all become complete idiots, I’m going back to Braeden tonight” He answers me coldly.

“Derek don’t… you have to believe that they are really back, they can-“I try to plead because I don’t think I could handle him leaving again.

“No! Stiles I can’t be mated to someone as stupid as you and I can’t belong to a pack who are as equally as idiotic so I’m gone… I never want to see any of you again and that includes you Stiles” Derek snaps. My plea dies in my throat as his words hit home.

The normal thrumming feeling I would get in my mark has now gone, along with the pain. In fact everything feels slightly numb as I watch Derek turn away from me, walking into the woods without another look back. To most people’s surprise, Kira follows behind them with an apologetic look at me.

As soon as they are gone Talia Hale is standing behind me, her arms around my shoulders. I think she is saying my name but I can’t be sure, all I can hear are the words Derek says.

“ _He’s gone into shock…it’s very, very rare but Derek has basically rejected the mate bond… he is going to be numb at first but he will feel pain that is almost unmanageable… we need to get him somewhere”_

I hardly hear what she is saying but the next moment I find that I am in someone’s car with Mrs Hale on one side and my mother on the other. Whoever is driving is going way past the speed limit but that seems to be second priority to whatever is going on.

Suddenly I am hit with a pain that probably equals to being stabbed with something that has been dipped in lava. I let out a scream that sends whoever is driving to swerve slightly.

I feel people pressing down on my shoulders as I surge forward in my seat. The pain is getting worse and I feel myself sobbing, people are saying things in my ears that are supposed to be soothing but all it does is make me feel worse.

“MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!” I scream as I am hit with another round of pain.

“Shh, Stiles… It’s going to be okay” Mom says gently, she then pushes the hair from my forehead which is now slick with sweat.

“Mommy… make the pain stop, please make it stop” I ground out as I sob into her shoulder.

“It’s okay sweetheart, mommy’s here and I’m going to look after you, remember when you used to take care of me? Well now it’s my turn and I am going to be here the whole time” She soothes as she continues to stroke my hair.

“I want Derek… but he doesn’t want me” I sob “I should have been better for him, why was I not good enough for him?”

“You were perfect, you are perfect… my little boy” Mom pulls me closer as I let out another strangled sob.

“I want Derek! Please get me Derek, please, please, please! I need him” I manage to gasp before I am screaming again.


	8. Chapter Eight

** Laura: **

 Following the exact directions from Scott and the still lingering scent of him, I manage to find Derek in an abandoned loft. From the sound of it the other girl that left with him is still in there, they are halfway yelling at each other.

Good, after what Derek has done I would be surprised if I could contain myself to not punch him in the face.

Once I climb up the first set of stairs everything goes quiet, they know I am here. To make sure Derek has no time to run somewhere,  I run the rest of the way upstairs and in through the front door without giving him the opportunity to turn me away.

“What do you want?” Derek snaps at me, I can feel the anger radiating off of him but I don’t care because I know that when I have to be I can be ten times angrier than he can.

“I came here to tell you that you are an idiot” I snap back making him growl.

“Do you not think I know that…but what do you expect from me!” Derek yells then steps forward until he is closer to me, that’s when I smell his sadness.

“Anything but what you are… what happened to you?” I ask, quiet all of a sudden.

“I watched the majority of my family burn to death…” Derek trails off then looks to the side, his face still in the same frowny expression it was before.

My heart goes out to my baby brother, the brother I was closest with and I always went out of my way to protect from anything bad that came with being a werewolf. Little did I know I had allowed him to invite my family’s killer into the house.

“So you push people away? What did Stiles do to you Derek… to say something like that to him and hurt him the way you are hurting him” I ask him

“What do you mean?” Derek asks, and he looks genially confused. At first I am surprised because I am sure my mother started to teach him about mate bonds…just before the fire, she must not have finished.

“What you said to Stiles? He thinks you have refused the bond… and when that happens he will be in so much pain” I tell him and his face drops in horror.

“I don’t want to refuse the bond! I just said some stupid things… I was going to apologise, I need to get to him right no-“ He is cut off by a ringing.

He pulls a phone out of his pocket, well I think it’s a phone because it looks a lot different to the kind of phone I last had.

He puts it to his ear then winces as a scream is heard from the other side, along with some woman yelling at Derek.

This lasts for a couple of moments before he shoves the phone away the looks up at me.

“We’re going to him, it will only be a five minute drive, let’s go!” Derek yells at both me and the girl who I just remembered standing in the corner.

Derek drives like a mad man the whole way there and I am surprised that we haven’t been pulled over for speeding. I did ask but the only answer I got was a glare from Derek who was too busy trying to get to Stiles as fast as he could.

We violently pull up next to a vet shop, almost knocking over several bins as we pass but Derek still doesn’t seem to care.

A moment later Derek is reaching for the door when a violent scream comes from inside, I hear several people yelling then the smell of blood hits my nose. It must have registered with Derek because he is out of the door in a flash and banging his way through the door.

****

** Stiles **

I felt like fire was licking its way all over my body with a side of green ants biting into my skin.  My throat is raw from the screams and nothing Deaton tries to do can stop it.

In a small moment of peace, I heard Deaton tell my mother that if something doesn’t happen soon then my heart can give out from the pain. The idea of dying this way, without telling Derek that I was sorry was heart breaking and caused a fresh wave of tears to make their way down my face.

Suddenly I am hit with a pain so intense around my chest that I scream louder than before, my nails clawing at the skin to try and rid myself of the burning, I feel hot sticky liquid coat my fingers before my hands are being pinned down.

“Where is he!” Someone yells and the voice makes my heart flare because I know that voice, I will always know who that voice belongs to.

“Derek!” I sob and suddenly he is there, hovering over me with tears already running down his cheeks. He touches my arm and the spot that he touches numbs and tingles slightly, it’s a breath of fresh air next to the pain in the rest of my body.

“What do I do? How do I help him?” Derek asks Deaton who simply smiles at him.

“You are already helping him… your touch is numbing the pain, all you need to do is comfort him and the pain will go away” Deaton tells him. Derek turns back to me then with a tentative hand he strokes down my cheek, I sigh and relax into his touch which seems to give him a little more comfort because he then pulls me up and into his arms.

The pain in the upper half of my body flushes out instantly and I smile. I burrow my head into his neck, my arms wind around his waist. It is then when I start to cry slightly, Derek’s hand strokes my hair as I sob into his shirt, most likely ruining it but at the moment neither of us care that much.

“I thought you didn’t want me anymore” I sob

“I could never not want you Stiles, please remember that, no matter what I will never not want you and you are unfortunately stuck with me” Derek answers then kisses the top of my head.

“I don’t care… just never do that to me again you dick” I snap at him. My anger is pushed aside though as I pull myself closer to him. It’s pushed away but not forgotten and after I get over tonight, Derek is going to do some serious making up before I can forgive him again.

“Never, I promise” Derek whispers.

And as much as I want to, I don’t trust him.


	9. Chapter Nine

** Scott: **

Well that could not have gone any worse than that. Sure I expected a couple of people to be a little unsure on what to believe but for Derek to say those things to Stiles, that was completely unexpected.

Now Lydia is driving Stiles to Deaton as fast as she could. This leaves me to deal with everyone that is still here. I turn to Isaac who is still staring at Allison as if he couldn’t really fathom that she was here, for some reason this makes me mad.

“Isaac, can you and Malia please go and get Erica and Boyd from in there, they aren’t awake yet so we should follow behind Lydia so we could get them to Deaton or my mother” I order because it’s the smart thing to do (and it also gets him away from Allison, but no one has to know that).

After a moment of coaxing from Malia, she manages to get him moving enough for him to make his way down the steps. I then turn my attention to Liam who is bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“What are we going to do about Derek? Someone needs to go after him” Liam asks, it’s a good question and I am about to answer him when an all too familiar body says to me.

“I will go, talk some sense into the idiot before he does something stupid” Laura Hale offers.

“Try not to be seen, I don’t know how we are going to explain this” I sigh

“We need to tell Sheriff Stilinski, he will find out anyway and if he finds out that we kept it hidden that Stiles is In pain, he will be mad” Allison pipes up from where she still stands next to me.

“I will deal with him, Allison… you come with me, I think him seeing you will be a lot more convincing than just my word” I say, she nods and gives a small smile to try and reassure me that she is fine with that but I can sense her nervousness.

“What about me?” Liam asks

“You come with me, you still have a missing person’s case on you, and so before you worry anyone else, we will get you home” I tell him.

“What about everyone else” Allison asks just as Malia and Isaac walk out, hauling Erica and Boyd behind them.

“Malia and Isaac can take them to my house and try to explain this to my mom, she should believe it, we have seen worse” I say with a small laugh.

After that we all kick into action. With Liam, Allison and I taking the car to the sheriff’s station. Isaac borrowing the car that Derek left behind, to take the still unconscious bodies to Deaton’s, whilst Malia led the werewolves through the woods.

The car ride to the station was awkward and I know that because I could smell it radiating off of Allison the whole way, I also got a good smell of confusion coming from Liam but then again he has no idea of the full story as he is so new.

“Do you think Stiles is going to be okay?” Liam asks once we hit populated area again.

“I don’t know Liam, I haven’t really looked into mating bonds yet, Stiles was going to look into it and give me a rundown from what legend tells us and what his own experiences were” I answer Liam, I’m trying not to think of Stiles at the moment because I can remember seeing how bad he looked once Derek walked away, and it is taking everything in me to not go and find Derek so I could rip his head off.

“He will be in pain for a while but it will fade eventually” Allison asks as she looks out the window, a dreamy look on her face as she watches the passing scenery.

“Can we not find a way to stop the pain?” Liam asks, he is getting slightly worried now and his worry is making me feel panicked.

“The only way I have heard of is for Derek to reclaim the bite, but we don’t know if he wants to do that” Allison answers

“Then we need to find him now!” Liam protests, swerving around to look at me.

“No Liam you need to get home okay, your family and friends are worried for you” I say sternly

“There’s no way I can go home when I know that Stiles is out there in pain that we can’t even begin to imagine… and even more so now that I know there is a way to stop it!” Liam argues back.

His arguments are too late because I am already pulling into the parking space outside the sheriff’s station.

On our way to the station it had begun to rain so before we exit the car I give my jacket to Allison who takes It with a grateful smile. She shrugs on the jacket and pulls the hood up over hear head. Once she is done we all rush inside the station to find it relatively empty apart from some random officer playing a game on his phone, Parrish and thankfully Stiles’ dad is sitting in his office.

Without even consulting the front desk where the random officer sat, I stormed through the room until I get to the Sheriff’s office. As soon as I walk in he is looking up in alarm, a new habit he has gotten into whenever he sees me in the station.

“What happened? Who died? Is my son okay?” He asks straight away.

“Something big has happened… no one died, in fact the complete opposite happened” I say slowly, then I look back at Allison. I can smell the anxiety on her so I reach behind me to grab her hand. It feels so familiar, like it was something I did every day.

Allison squeezes my hand then pulls down the hood of my jacket to reveal her face. Just like I remembered it to be like, her hair is slightly longer and matted from the time she has been away but she is still as beautiful as ever. I know I should not be feeling this way when I have Kira but everything with Allison is just so familiar.

The sheriff looks confused, unable to place her face but when he does his eyes widen and he take a step backwards. He is quiet for a long time before his facial features relax and the shock is gone from his eyes.

“I don’t know why I am surprised, so we’re dealing with zombies now?” He asks then falls into his chair with a sigh.

“I don’t know, Theo is up to something, I think he is behind this” I tell him.

“Of course it’s Theo, I’m guessing he is the one who took Liam considering he is here with you?” He asks then reaches for the phone, most likely to call Liam’s family.

“Yes he was… that’s not the only thing though” Allison speaks up, stepping forward until she is right next to me.

“What’s that?” The sheriff asks as he waits for someone to answer.

“Well I’m not the only one who is back, Derek’s family is back…”

“Hmm” he hums, barely listening

“… so is your wife” She breathes out.

 There is a clatter as the phone falls to the ground, someone on the other end asking hello over and over again.

Disbelief is all over his face and the change in his emotions is giving me a headache. I look at Allison who is chewing on her lip, I then look at Liam who is looking at me as if he is waiting to be told on what to do next.

“That’s impossible” The sheriff eventually breathes out.

“I think you know that anything is possible now Sir” Liam tries to joke but with a pointed glare from me, he shuts up then slumps over to another chair.

“My wife has been dead for 12 years… that’s not like the Hale’s who have only been dead for almost ten and Allison has not even been dead for a year… this can’t be true” He gasps out.

“I saw her for myself, she was with Stiles” I tell him and his eyes fill with tears.

“It…no I can’t…not…impossible…” He mutters to himself then he is silent, leaving us to wait awkwardly whilst he tried to process what was going on.

After about two minutes he looks up, eyes filled with tears but they also shine with hope. I think he believes us.

“Where are they? My wife? My Son? I need to find them” He whispers.

“The animal clinic, somethings happened with Derek and Stiles… and well Stiles is not doing too well, we can drop you off on our way to take Liam home?” I offer because I’m pretty sure he is not in the right mind to be driving.

He nods numbly then stands from his desk, grabbing his keys as he stands. Liam bends down to pick up the phone, putting it to ear to check if anyone was on the other line but only a second later he puts it down again.

“They are going to be pissed with me” Liam sighs then walks out of the room.

Allison uses her free hand to pull the hood back up over her head, probably good that she thought to do it, don’t need anyone to recognise her and tell her father.

It was then that I realised that I was still holding onto her hand and she shows no sign on letting mine go as she pulls us both out of the room. No matter how many times I say that it’s completely friendly, I know that things are different between us now.

Once everyone is safe in the car I begin the journey to Liam’s house. It was quiet until Liam’s curiosity got the best of him.

“Soo… what are you to each other?” He asks as he leans forwards in his seat to look at both Allison and I.

The question stumps me because I don’t quite know what to call her. My EX? My friend? I don’t know where we stand now.

“Scotty is one of my closest and personal friends” Allison tries and I can see that she is having trouble putting a label on us also.

“So you dated and it went south?” Liam guesses.

“You could say that” I reply

“How did you die?” Liam asks and I am beginning to get tired of his questions.

“Look, we don’t have the time to answer your questions now but at some point I will explain everything that has ever happened to us before we met you” I say

“I’m guessing what you have seen is even weirder than the dread doctors, the beast or that Kate Argent coming back and almost killing you?” Liam asks

“What!” Allison gasps then turns right around in her seat to look at me, eyes widening in complete horror.

“I will explain later” I sigh then I glare at Liam who settles back into his chair.

Soon we arrive at his house, which even at the late hour there still seems to be people awake in there.

“How do I explain this to them?” Liam asks

“I will go with you, I will tell them as close to the truth as I can” The sheriff says. He looks slightly better, as if he was coming to terms with what has happened, but I can also tell that he still doesn’t quite believe it either.

“What will you tell them?” Allison asks, looking slightly worried that he was just going to go up to Liam’s door rambling about werewolves and zombies.

“That Liam was kidnapped but we found him, I will also say we are still looking for the guy that took him” He answers and it sounds like a reasonable lie so I don’t comment on it. With one last look they both leave the car.

Allison is quiet for a moment before she asks the question that has probably been bugging her since Liam brought it up.

“So…My Aunt is alive?” Allison asks

“Yes but she is not the same as she used to be, when Peter slashed her neck the claws went deep and it changed her” I tell her

“How is that even possible?” Allison asks, her voice breaking slightly.

“It’s very rare but it is possible, she is still psycho though” I say with a small smile and to my surprise she smiles back

“Of course she is, I wouldn’t have expected less from her… where is she?”

“We don’t know, people are looking for her… your father was but he came back to help us with our most recent supernatural problem” I answer.

“Ahh… beacon hills I could never not miss this place” Allison says sarcastically

“Yeah, you have missed out since you have been gone”

“Like new pack members?” She raises an eyebrow then glances over to Liam’s house

“Uhh yeah that’s Liam, he’s two years younger than us and he is my only beta” I answer

“You changed someone? And everyone was okay with that?” She half yells

“It was either I changed him or let him die, I think I chose the right option” I defend myself.

“…oh well that makes sense then, next time lead with that” Allison scolds then sits back further into the seat, “God I really have missed lots haven’t I?” She sighs

“Well you can make it up to us…” I say with a smile then I turn to look at her, that’s when I notice how close our face have gotten to each other. The more we spoke apparently the close we moved towards each other as if something or someone was pulling us towards each other.

“I intend to” She whispers, her breath ghosting over my face. Without really realising that I was doing so, I moved closer until her lips were inches from mine.

The loud ringing of my phone makes us jump back from each other.

I look down at my phone which was resting in the small compartment in between the both of us, it was Kira.

The sudden guilt of the moment hits me full force as I look at the caller ID photo of her and I together, glancing up at Allison I see she also has a startled and guilty look on her face. Without wasting any more time I answer the call.

**“Kira, hey… is uh everything okay?”**

_“Everything is fine, from what I know anyway… Laura and Lydia managed to get Derek to come back so Stiles is no longer in pain, but he looks unhappy”_

**“Why would he be unhappy? He is okay right?”**

_“Physically he is fine, I think he is just mad at Derek for doing what he done in the first place, but then again we’re all angry for what he done”_

**“That’s understandable, well we’re on our way back to you… we’re bringing his dad so make sure Derek is away safely before we get there”**

_“That’s a brilliant idea! That should sure cheer Stiles up having both of his parents here…how is he taking it?”_

**“He is quiet but I think he coming around to it, he has seen worse things over the past year… I think he is still on the idea of zombies though”**

_“It has crossed all of our minds at some point probably, have you spoken to Isaac or Malia? Maybe those other wolves woke up?”_

**“I will call Isaac once we reach you which won’t be long, we are just dropping off Liam at his house, Stiles’ dad is in there now but he should be back out soon”**

_“Should I tell people, without werewolf hearing, that you are coming?”_

**“Yeah, that would be great, don’t want to surprise Mrs Stilinski”**

_“Okay well I will get on that right away, I will see you when you get here… I love you”_

**“Ahem…you too”**

I hand up the phone, guilt still settling in my stomach, I was unable to tell Kira that I loved her back because of what I had almost done.

The car door suddenly opened behind me and thank the lord Stiles’ dad clambers back in looking a lot better than he did before, but it was probably just a show for Liam’s parents. I have never been gladder to see him because now that he is here I have an excuse to not say anything to Allison, even though her presence is enough to make me nervous.

“How was it?” I ask as I pull away from Liam’s house.

“They were okay, very understanding and they offered any help they could into finding the guy who kidnapped their son, no matter what I told them they refused to let me go without making me promise to give them a call if I needed anything, nice family” He laughs slightly.

If I didn’t know any better I would have thought that the Sheriff was okay but I could smell the nervousness and excitement coming off of him, there was also a tinge of worry as he was probably wondering what happened between Derek and Stiles, I decide that telling him what happened before we got there would be the best idea just so he knows what is going on.

It also gives me something to talk about in the everlasting silence that is going on around us.

“So maybe I should tell you what happened with Stiles?” I suggest and that seems to get his attention away from picking at a loose threat on his trouser leg.

“Yes, I would like that… it would distract me” He mumbles the last part and it seems like he has apparently forgotten that I can hear him even when he mumbles.

“So it was all just Derek being himself again but when he saw his family he acted like any sane person and didn’t believe anything without solid proof… but I think he thought that we were ganging up on him when all of trusted that the people with us were really alive again”

“What did he do?” The sheriff asks as he leans forward in his chair to speak to me a little better.

“He said somethings to us all about us being stupid and that he cannot be in a pack with people as stupid as us, but he also said he couldn’t be mated to someone stupid then told us he was leaving again and that he was never coming back”

“I will kill him, he hurt my son and I warned him never to do that” He growls right next to my ear.

“Remember sir that Derek has been through a lot of pain and to see the people he thought dead for several years, alive again, well it just seemed to be a little too much for him to handle”

“And that is reasonable considering it’s not just every day that someone comes back to life and turns up back home” Allison says then laughs to try and lighten the mood but it fails.

“ Well anyway, after saying what he said, Stiles being insecure as he tends to do, thought that Derek was rejecting the mate bond that they share… and when that happens it causes pain that you can’t even imagine” I finish

“So wait… Stile is somewhere in pain that is caused from supernatural werewolf marriage type of thing?” The sheriff asks then shakes his head.

“You get me to my son as fast as you can, I don’t care what laws you break I will fix them later, just drive” He orders so I push down on the gas a  little more which sends us speeding through the traffic.

It takes us just under five minutes to reach the animal clinic. Thankfully I can no longer hear any more screaming so I know that Stiles really must be okay. Thank god because I can imagine the sheriff whipping out a wolf’s bane filled gun on Derek.

“So my wife is just in there?”

“Yes and she is 100% percent your wife sir… and she is probably waiting on you” Allison answers then gives him a small nudge with her shoulder.

“Right… I need to go be there for my family” His eyes fill with tears “I need to go in there and be with my wife and my son… god I never thought I would be able to say that again” he whispers.

I get out of the car before he does so I can help him out because he doesn’t look very steady and I am worried that if I let him go he is going to topple over and hurt himself, which is the last thing we need right now.

As we begin our journey into the clinic I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket as someone calls me, ignoring it though because it could probably wait.

When we finally get to the doors I let go of Stiles’ father so he could have this moment for himself.

His hands are shaking as he reaches for the door, which opens easily in his hands no matter how hard they shake, or how hard they are gripping the wood in the door. Deaton is probably going to have those dents fixed or his door won’t shut properly.

Everything is quiet as we walk in and I understand why as soon as I look around. Lydia and Talia Hale are dozing in one of the chairs, Laura hale is fiddling about with someone’s phone, staring at it in wonder. Stile is sleeping on one of the tables, a sheet pulled up over him to keep him warm in the room that still has slightly broken windows from when we saved Lydia from eichen house. Derek is on the other side of the room looking down at his shoes, probably feeling too guilty to face the sheriff just yet and he probably doesn’t want to run this moment for Stile’s parents.

Stiles’ dad walks further into the clinic, the more nervous he gets and I understand what is going on since my ex-girlfriend who I still love in a way that I could never love Kira.

Speaking of Kira she suddenly appears at the door standing next to Stiles’ mother.

I look back to the sheriff quickly to see if he is okay and to my luck he was.

He was standing looking over at his wife with nothing but love and devotion in his eyes that are also now quickly filling up with tears.

“Claudia…” he whispers then he is pulling his wife into his arms.


	10. Chapter Ten

** Derek: **

It has been two days since I found out that my family was alive, two days I have been waiting for Boyd and Erica to wake up, two days since I got yelled at by my mother like a child and it has been an entire 48 hours 26 minutes and 10 seconds since I last saw Stiles.

We spoke once he was able to be apart from me without hurting somewhere. He decided that he needed time to get over what I said. It hurt at first when he told me then I realised that he understood why I acted like I did, he just didn’t like how he felt now, he was always kind of insecure when it came to our relationship.

I am sitting watching as the clock hits the 49 hour mark when I hear a groan sound from the bed behind me, the bed where Boyd is lying.  I turn around and sure enough there he is, moving and opening his eyes, he is clearly confused but that seems reasonable since he’s been dead for the better part of two years. I watch as he winces as he tries so sit up and something inside me reacts straight away leaving me by his side, pushing him back down onto the bed.

“Hey, hey you need to rest, I don’t think you have fully healed just yet” I say to him but then again all there seems to be is blood left over on his skin.

“What happened? How am I alive?” Boyd groans.

“That will be explained to you later but now you just have to rest” I order then I push him down as he starts to sit up.

“What do you mean you will tell me later?” Boyd groans

“Look, this will all make sense once you have rested… but you could possibly make yourself feel worse if I tell you now” I tell him calmly.

“I think I would rather know now” He grumbles

“Fine… you have been dead for over a year and now suddenly you, among many other people have turned up alive” I tell him.

“Haha Derek now tell me the truth” He growls

“Look beside you” I snap at him, not in the mood for his sarcasm because it only leads me to think about Stiles because sarcasm is his thing.

Boyd looks down beside him, his eyes focusing in the dim light and it only takes a moment for him to realise who it was that was lying beside him.

“Erica…how is this even possible” Boys whispers then strokes a hand down Erica’s face. The touch is so gentle that I think it was more him trying to see if she was really here. He flinches slightly at the fist touch of her cold skin but after a moment he rests his palm flat out against her cheek.

“We don’t know but some people are working on that… the ones who are not celebrating the return of their loved ones” I tell him.

“Who else returned… did anyone else die after I did?” Boyd asks, he seems weirdly okay even though he was just told that he has been dead for over a year.

“Only Allison…many people left the pack and we got new pack members” I tell him, “Well she came back as did you two, my whole family is alive along with Stiles’ mother” I add the last part quietly.

“Did you finally get your head out of your ass long enough to do something about your irritating crush on Stiles?” Boyd asks then sends me a knowing smirk.

“Yeah I did…he became my mate, but things have been complicated and I don’t know where we stand anymore so…” I trail off

“Things will work out… from what I remember I don’t think Stiles would ever leave you or not speak to you for a long period of time, he worries too much and his loyalty gets the better of him” Boyd laughs and I can’t help but laugh along with him, knowing that his words were true and at some point Stiles would come back.

The only problem now is making it up to the whole pack and making a better impression on his mother since I don’t think she likes me very much after what I done to her son. I should also speak to my family as that may gain me some brownie points and to be honest I miss them so much and to know that I can actually go and see them again makes my heart jump.

“Do you think you will be okay here on your own for a little while, I want to go see my family?” I ask Boyd who barley even gives me a nod now that he is too lost in Erica. I mean I understand exactly how he feels, I reacted the same way when I finally had my Stiles back after the whole void/ ancient evil fox situation.

The ride to Peter’s old house is uneventful, the only thing on my mind is the worry about seeing them again. I haven’t seen them since that time in the woods and I don’t know how they will react after the little display I put on, maybe I can explain that I have trouble trusting people/ things since the fire…maybe they will understand.

They knew I was coming obviously, they are a house filled with werewolves.

So when I pull up at the house to find Laura standing waiting for me with a scowl on her face, it was no surprise.

“Look who finally decided to show up” She snarls at me as I get out of the car. It’s not something that I was used to since I used to be so close to my big sister, I was her favourite because I was her youngest brother and we had more in common, that and she was the only family I thought I had after the fire.

“I just needed some time” I defend myself. I take a step closer when suddenly I am hit with human scents, three to be exact and I realise that I know two of the scents by heart, Stiles and his father, but the third is something familiar but hasn’t made an impression yet so it has to be Stiles’ mother.

“Yeah well I don’t think we are ready to see you just yet so you can go” Laura snarls and it hurt to see such venom in her eyes.

“Laura! That is enough!” A familiar sharp no nonsense voice calls from the doorway, it had us both cowering slightly.

“Sorry mom…” Laura sighs then glares at me once more, she then takes off into the house.

“Derek” My mother greets, her tone is tight like she is trying not to show emotion, she is succeeding because not even her scent is giving off any emotion right now.

“Mother” I whisper back, my voice breaking slightly.

“I am glad you have finally chose to come see us” She says, her tone is softer now and it fills me with a sort of warmth that could only be given by my mother.

“I’m sorry… I took so long to come to terms with this, it’s just since the fire… I’m not like how you remember me to be, I find it difficult to trust people, I’m angry, I don’t let people in because I’m scared that I’m going to be left alone again” I take a breath

“Derek…”

“No I can’t! you don’t get it… when everyone died all I had was Laura and Peter, one of which was in a coma… then Laura died and Peter became a psychotic killer and I was back to having no one!”

“Honey!” Mother yells but I can barely hear her over the sound of blood rushing in my ears.

“Then when I became and alpha and I started building my pack… I finally had people that I could care for and even love but then they were taken from me too… and the only person who was there for me the whole time was Stiles and now I am about to lose him too… so I’m sorry Mother and I’m sorry to anyone else who is listening but the reason why I am taking so long to come to terms with you all is because I don’t want to lose you again… I don’t think I could take it…” I trail off in a whisper.

It is silent after that and I am beginning to regret every word that I said when I hear the sound of feet crossing over to me. I look up to see my mother kneeling over me, tears in her kind but firm brown eyes.

“My sweet boy… you’ve really had it hard haven’t you” She whispers then pulls me into her arms, at first I am tense but slowly the familiar warmth calms me, “We are not going to go anywhere again if you don’t want us too and even then I am not leaving without a fight” She laughs then strokes her hand through my hair.

I relax further into her grasp, her words washing over me leaving me feeling freer than I have felt since after the fire.

“Let’s get inside” Mom orders then pulls me up to my feet, sure I am taller and larger than she is now, and I was only 17 when she died.

As the front door leads straight on into the living room I find myself coming face to face with my whole family, including Stiles and his parents who are slightly hidden behind everyone else.

They are all looking at me with looks on their faces that range from annoyance to sadness, lucky for me only three people look annoyed and they are the faces of my brothers and sister.

“I’m sorry” I say after a moment of silence that seemed to go on for years.

“We’re not angry with you son” My father says from somewhere to my left then I feel his arm go around my shoulder. I wouldn’t have thought it possible but even with my height he is still taller than me.

“I’m just annoyed that it took you so long to get over yourself and come back” Jensen pipes up from where he stands next to Adam and Laura.

“I know, I’m sorry… I didn’t really understand how much I missed you all and how glad I was that you are back until Boyd woke up” I say

“Well he is here now and I think we should all just forgive and forget, clearly Derek has been through some things since our deaths and right now we need to show him that everything will be okay” Mother says in a no nonsense tone.

“I think that the best way for this to all work is for everyone to take a little walk” Father suggests

“I like that idea but I think for the moment we should leave Stiles and Derek here… give them time to talk things through?” The Sheriff suggests. It surprises me that he would want me to even be near his son after what I did to him.

“I like that idea” Mother grins then lets me go with one last squeeze.

I send her a pleading look but she only gives me a smile before following everyone else out of the house. I notice that Stiles’ eyes linger on his parents, who are holding hands, for a moment longer than needed but I understand what he is going through. I no longer want to let any of my family out of my sight.

Once everyone is gone we sit in silence for a couple of minutes. The only sound is the sound of his heart beat which is really fast due to the nervousness that I can smell coming from him. My wolf whimpers for Stiles and I know that I am going to have to do something before I go crazy.

“I’m sorry” I burst out and it makes him jump slightly.

“What?” He gasps, his hand going to his chest in fright.

“I uh said I was sorry… for everything” I whisper then I look down at my feet.

Whatever I was expecting it was not for him to suddenly start laughing. I don’t quite know how to take it or if is a good or a bad thing, my question is answered however when I look up to see a bright smile on his face.

“I’m not angry with you Derek” He laughs

“What? Why not? You should be angry”

“For what? You just witnessed your entire family come back from the dead! You deserve to freak out a little… I just needed some time with my family that’s why I haven’t seen you” Stiles chuckles then moves close enough to wrap his arms around me. The action makes my wolf yip in happiness.

“I thought you were mad” I sigh then I pull him as close to me as I possibly could.

“No…well maybe I was at first but not anymore, I promise… and I heard what you said to your mother out there” Stiles half whispers the last part, “And I wanted to tell you that you are not going to lose me… no matter what happens or what you might do, so get used to it sour wolf” Stiles reaches up to kiss my nose.

“Oh no what have I gotten myself into” I sigh dramatically

“Shut up! You know you love me and you can’t deny it” Stiles giggles then half shrieks when I lift him off of his feet.

“You know that I love you, and I always will… my Stiles” I copy his actions with a kiss on the nose.

“Ugh you’re so sappy, but I love you too sour wolf” Stiles grins

With that I pull his mouth down to mine and in that moment everything seemed okay.

I almost forget about finding out why and how these people were brought back to life and the fact that I still have the biggest job to do.

Telling Cora.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is really going to suck because my laptop is in the shop getting fixed so this has been written on a phone. Sorry for anything being wrong.

** Derek: **

Just one more day, I keep telling myself that whenever my brain reminds me that Cora still needs to be told about the return of our family. The idea of telling her just seems so unappealing. I know that I am going to have to tell her at some point.

So far I’ve avoided being reminded by my family or other members of the pack but I can tell that Mom is not going to fully be happy until she has her whole family around her.

I say that I have avoided being reminded, only today has Stiles taken it upon himself to try and force me into doing it.

We were laying curled up on my bed in the loft, Boyd was still sitting with Erica who still hasn’t woken up. We had started watching a movie but slowly our attention was pulled away and re directed at each other.

We were kissing lazily, nothing else behind it, just the two of us enjoying each other’s company after everything that has been going on. I was highly enjoying spending a lazy day with my boyfriend when he decided to ruin it.

“So when are you going to talk to Cora?” Stiles asks after breaking away from me.

“Why do you ask?” I say then I duck my head down to try and kiss him, hopefully it will distract him from the question. He dodges my kiss then leans back to glare at me.

“Nu-uh don’t think you can distract me, I know fine well how you have been putting off telling Cora about this”

“I don’t know what you mean” I grumble before pulling away from him to sit up.

“She deserves to know Derek…Imagine if it was her hiding this from you, finding out your whole family wasn’t dead after you went through years of guilt and loss because of their deaths, only then to find out that you were the last to know” Stiles says then sits up to wrap his around my waist, he leans his dead over my shoulder so he could kiss my neck.

“She won’t be the last to know, Peter’s still not going to know” I argue weakly.

“Shut up sourwolf and call your sister… I will be here for you if you need me to be” Stiles says softly then nips behind my ear with the edge of his teeth.

“Yeah, yeah okay…pass me my phone” I ask then the warmth of his body has gone. He comes back after a moment but this time he sits next to me and takes my hand as his other hand holds out my phone for me to take.

I take it from his hand with a soft sigh before staring at it for a moment. It shouldn’t be this hard for me to just call my sister but the idea of what her reaction will be is what scares me the most.

Not wanting Stiles to see me this way I go into my contact’s, finding Cora quickly then pressing the call button.

The phone rings for a while and my heart soars to think that she might not answer but of course with his luck she does.

_“Hey Der, what’s up” She asks after answering._

**“We need to talk”**

_“Uh oh, what happened? Is Stiles okay?”_

**“No, no uh Stiles is perfect thanks…it’s just something has happened and you should know about it as it concerns you” After that comment I feel Stiles giving my hand a small squeeze**

_“What is it…another family member turns up out of the blue?”  she is joking, I know that much but she has no idea how true her joke is._

**“Actually that’s exactly what happened…”**

_“…Not funny Derek, now tell me what has actually happened?”_

**“I wasn’t kidding Cora, you know me and you know I would never joke about something like this”**

_“Are you even listening to yourself Derek! Do you know how insane you sound? Our family have been dead for almost 10 years; they can’t just suddenly be alive again!”_

**“We still don’t know how it happened Cora but it did! I had a hard time believing it at first but I can tell you that they really are back…along with some others”**

_“Pray tell me who else came back from the freaking dead”_

**“Well, Stiles’ mother for starters… Erica and Boyd are also back but Erica has yet to wake up”**

_“I can’t believe I’m hearing this… if this is a joke Derek I am coming back to Beacon Hills and ripping your head from your shoulders”_

**“I’m not kidding Cora, I already told you that…look why don’t you come home and see for yourself, everyone is here apart from Peter”**

_“Even Mama and Papa?” Stiles smiles at her comment because she sounds so small and adorable, just like the sister I thought had died all those years ago._

**“Yes Cora, even Mama and Papa” I say, allowing a smile to cross my features “They really want to see you”**

_“…I need time to think” She whispers then the phone goes dead._

I let the phone fall onto the bed silently, I guess the call could have gone much worse than it went. At least she didn’t swear she would never speak to her crazy brother again, or threaten to kill me. I know that’s what I would have done if I was in her situation.

“See that wasn’t so hard” Stiles pipes up then presses a kiss to my cheek to cheer me up.

“I guess not but I don’t know how she is taking it… remembering how she used to be it might take her some time to come to terms with this and I don’t know how I’m going to hide it from my family” I sigh before turning my head to nuzzle it into Stiles’ hair.

“Easy, we do the best thing… distract them with something else until we figure out what Cora wants to do with all of this” Stiles Answers then with a cheeky grin he jumps out of the bed and is out of the room in seconds.

Startled by his suddenness I am still for a moment until I start to hear commotion downstairs, it sounds like Stiles and Boyd are fighting.

Sighing I push myself out of the bed, making my way to the door quickly as the sounds of the arguing get louder and more aggressive.

The sound of a female scream stops me in my tracks for a second, it is soon followed by a crunch and a whimper of pain, suddenly I am bolting into the room where we are keeping Erica.

Erica I sitting up with wide eyes, breathing heavily as she is caged in the arms of Boyd who is trying to calm her down all the while glaring at Stiles. Speaking of whom, Stiles is sitting against the wall cradling his wrist against his body. Even from here I can tell that it is clearly broken.

“What the hell happened!” I roar at Boyd before falling next to Stiles, hand wrapping gently around his broken bone, pain leaching out of him almost instantly.

“The idiot just comes strolling in here all of a sudden and smashes Erica’s knee in” Boyd growls.

“I just wanted her to wake up, which she did so y’know a thank you would be appreciated” Stiles tries to say it with some venom in his voice but it comes out in a whimper.

“So you broke his arm?” I ask Boyd, the both of us ignoring Stiles.

“He had It coming the spa-“ Boyd trails off as Erica begins to mumble.

“He’s coming…death…his plan…dead Stiles” then she is out like a light in Boyd’s arms.

Everyone is silent then, the silence seems to last forever but I don’t think there is anything that could be said in a situation like this.

Well I say that now but Stiles Being Stiles always has something to say.

“Well I did say we needed a distraction…”


	12. Chapter Twelve

** Scott: **

I never thought I would ever envy someone as much as I envied Stiles and Derek right now. They are both settling in happily with their families and the others that have returned.

Me on the other hand, the return of all these people has been nothing but trouble. It’s effecting both me and my wolf.

My wolf is struggling to come to terms with who is pack and who is not pack anymore. It seems that with the arrival of Derek’s family it is most likely that Derek will return to them. Which will also mean I am losing the one pack member that has been with me since the start. Stiles will go wherever Derek goes.

Setting my wolf side away for the moment, I am focusing on my relationship problems. Looking back to before the death of Allison and before I even knew who Kira was, I was looking into a new side of myself that I never even knew existed until then.

My feelings towards Isaac are coming back faster than I would want them too, sure it doesn’t help that mom welcomed him back into the house with open arms. The tension going between us is hard to hide whenever another wolf is over and I am scared that one of them is going to go blabbing to Allison or Kira.

Kira is also making this complicated as she still believes us to still be together, which we are but I don’t think she can tell how tense everything is right now. I don’t want to hurt her but I also don’t want to hurt Allison or Isaac.

Ever since I found out Allison was back, I knew that I also still had feelings for her but I don’t know if that is due to the fact that she was my first love. I also don’t like what she needs to go through with the whole coming back to life and not knowing that the two people she was falling for were secretly falling for each other.

If my relationship and pack problems weren’t enough I still had to deal with Theo and the beast who are still on the loose. It is just more difficult to do anything about it because everyone is off in their own little worlds with their loved ones. I just don’t have the heart to break them out of their happy bubbles.

That’s why I have decided to do something about it.

Sure I might not be strong enough to kill the beast on my own but I might be strong enough to take it down long enough to get some information on it.

I set the date a couple of days after everything settled down with Derek and Stiles, giving them their time to catch up since they haven’t really had the time so far.

Looking over at my phone which is sitting beside my bed, I see that it is half past 12 in the morning, exactly half an hour since mom left for work.

Sitting up, already fully dressed, I shift into my wolf form so I am ready to track the beast. Deciding it to be best, I slip my phone into my back pocket before making my way to the window. It’s surprising windy for this time of the year which is helpful to me because almost straight away I can pick up the scent that I have recognised to be the beast.

Not surprisingly it is coming from the direction of the school. Shaking my head, I leap from my window, taking off into a sprint as soon as my feet touch the ground.

 The scent of the beast is moving quicker than I am so I take off at a speed that is much faster than I have ever run in my life, it makes me weaker but I know that I will gain my strength back quickly.

Arriving at the school I find it empty, as it should be. This should be comforting but really it isn’t and all it does is unnerve me. What’s even worse is that the scent from the beast is slowly fading, it’s as if the beast was luring me here.

That could still happen but I decide to carry on walking anyway no matter what every cell I my body is telling me. It is telling me to turn and run as fast as possible but I know that being an Alpha would be dangerous and knowing that I have more loved ones to look after, it is my duty to do this sort of task.

I was so lost in my own thoughts; I didn’t realise the smell of scent getting stronger until it is so strong that it is hurting my head.

It’s not until I am thrown against a wall with a force so strong that it knocked the wind out of me so suddenly that everything starts spinning, and I’m pretty sure my shoulder is dislocated from where it hit the wall.

Groaning slightly, I look up from where I landed, I knew who it was but it was still shocking to see the beast towering over me.

I bare my fangs and claws at the beast in an attempt to show some sort of dominance but all it does is make it angry. Suddenly claws are tearing into my chest and lifting me from the ground over and over again until blood is everywhere.

This was a bad idea, sometimes some of my plans can be great and then there’s times like this.

As the beast raised its arm for another blow it seemed to get distracted by something in the forest. It knocks me to the side again before taking off in another direction.

I’m weak and I am pretty sure I am going to bleed out and die If I don’t somehow get some help like right now. I raise one bloody hand to my jacket pocket to find that my phone is still there, taking it out I can see that it fared better than I could’ve expected, littered with only a couple of cracks.

I go to my contacts and I am calling the first number that is on it. When the person picks up I know straight away that it is Allison.

** “Scott?”  **

_“help me..”_

That is the last thing I can say before the pain becomes too much and the phone falls from my hand.

The last sounds I hear are the worried calls from Allison from the other side of the phone.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

** I know this kind of Scott/Isaac thing came out of nowhere but suddenly I have been really into that so I changed the pairings slightly, so sorry if this causes any problems with other chapters. **

** Thanks for reading! **

** Isaac: **

I’m pretty sure I was driving Stiles insane as he drove the both of us to Derek’s house. That’s where Chris and Allison took Scott when they found him half dead in his own blood.

“Is he some sort of idiot?” I snap, Stiles sighs but he stays quiet as he lets me get my anger out before we arrived at the loft. That was the last thing Scott needs right now. Also Stiles had the time to get his anger out at his best friend as I seemed to be the last to know about it. For some reason everyone took their time telling me.

“Look Isaac I told you that he was okay…that’s why we are all meeting at the loft, Scott needs his pack, his wolf need’s his pack so you just have to behave” Stiles orders and it is so strange to hear him sounding so serious.

“Why does he need everyone? Will that even be good for him? What if he gets stressed being surrounded by all those people?” I ask Stiles as if he would know the question to something like that.

It turns out he did have the answer.

“He need’s the pack… =because with everyone coming back from the dead or back from other countries, he needs to know who is who because he doesn’t know if he is coming or going anymore” Stiles answers.

“Oh, so that means that I am still part of the pack then?” I ask him and he gives a small nod.

“Oh yes you are definitely in the pack, even if you didn’t want to be, you would still be in it” He says with a tone that hints that he knows something. I could bet any money I know exactly what he is thinking right now.

“Can we just hurry up please” I growl before settling back against the seats “Can’t you just break a couple of laws, it’s not like you would really get into trouble” I add

“Look I know you are worried; I’m worried too but I am not going to break the law when I already know that he is fine” Stiles answers, “Plus I have Allison and Kira giving me updates”

“Kira is there? Uhh what did they say last?” I ask him, the idea of Scott’s girlfriend being there making me uncomfortable. Even though it has no reason to be do so because it’s not like we are dating, sadly.

 “He’s healing faster as each member gets there, Deaton keeps saying that he should be awake but so far nothing is waking him up so I guess he is still in pain” Stiles answers just as he pulls into park outside of Derek’s loft.

As soon as I hear that Scott might still be in pain I am out of the car before it has even stopped. By the sounds of it Stiles is barely out of the car by the time I am pulling open the large metal door that leads me into the large open space.

When I look around the room I see that no one has paid any attention to my arrival as they are all in their own little groups looking worried. My attention slowly slips away from Scott for a moment when I see Boyd and Erica standing with Derek. No one informed me that Erica had even woken up and even though I knew he was awake, it was the first time I was seeing Boyd.

I tear my eyes from my old pack over to the bed beside the large windows. I see Allison and Kira standing over Scott whilst Deaton checks over him again. His face looked concerned which worries me.

“Someone needs to calm down, their heart is making my head hurt” Erica complains but I go back to old ways by ignoring her. I hop down the steps before half running over to the bed.

“Is he okay? Why is he not awake? Should he still be sleeping?” I ask breathlessly. It takes Deaton off guard.

“He’s okay Isaac, he just needs space to heal” Kira tells me then brushes some of Scott’s hair from his face. It makes me angry that she gets to do that to him when he is not hers, he should be with me.

I suddenly growl at her before shoving her off Scott’s bed. She stumbles back into Allison, the both of them looking shocked, as does most of the other people in the room. The only person who doesn’t look shocked is Derek.

Ignoring all of them I turn back to Scott before taking the seat that Kira had on his bed. I take Scott’s hand that is covered in a thick bandage. I know everyone is watching me but I don’t care, all I care about is making sure Scotty is okay so I can kill him myself for putting himself in that kind of danger.

“Isaac?” Kira questions before bravely taking a step towards me. She is halted by Deaton who holds a hand up to her, he then turns back to Scott to look under his bandages. After a moment he smiles then stands back.

“He is healing much faster now, just as I expected” He grins

“What does that mean?” Lydia asks from where she is perched on the sofa next to Stiles who must of just came in behind me.

“I have only witnessed this sort of thing with two other people” He says more to himself than anyone else.

“Witnessed what? Between who?” Derek asks.

“A bond this strong, and I believe it is you Mr Hale” Deaton answers, it takes Derek aback.

“Wait what? Who is Derek bonding with?” Stiles asks, on the verge of panic.

“Obviously you Stiles, Isaac and Scott share a mate bond and that is why Scott has begun to heal much faster since the arrival of Mr Layhey” Deaton then looks back at me.

“I believe you have known this for some time?” He asks me

“I knew we felt something but he never really knows what he wants, he tries to make everyone happy so he didn’t want to hurt me, Allison or Kira… I was waiting for him to realise it when I decided to leave” I answer then I busy myself with fixing Scott’s pillows so he could be comfortable.

“Who did he pick” Erica asks no one in particular.

“Kira I’m guessing” Derek answers and it’s like a knife to the chest. I remember that Kira is behind me and that I am basically taking away her right as girlfriend. I let go of Scott’s hand so I could leave Kira to herself.

 

“No…Isaac” A mumble comes from the bed. I then feel a hand grab mine again.

“Scott” Kira smiles then steps forward before realising the situation and shrinking back again. Her doing this gives me confidence that when it comes down to it Scott will be mine.

“Hey it’s nice to see you awake idiot” I smile before kneeling beside his bed, my hand rests on his face.

“Nice to see you too, what happened?” He asks before sitting up slightly.

“You went after the beast by yourself and almost got killed, why’d you do it Scotty?” I answer him.

“Everyone needed time to themselves, Stiles with his mom, Derek with his family, Erica and Boyd…and you just getting back from being away for almost a year” He takes a breath, “I had no idea who I could even call pack anymore so I thought I could at least trap the beast by myself” He finishes.

“Well for next time just know that you have me” I smile and it makes him beam back at me, “you have everyone here, just look how they all came to be with you” I say softly.

“It’s just pity” Scott laughs but I can tell he is being serious.

“Don’t be like that Scotty, Isaac is right, we all are part of your pack no matter what. You should know that I won’t be going anywhere, I’ve been with you from the start” Stiles Comments then comes over to stand beside Deaton.

“I blame you for me becoming a wolf” Scott jokes.

He is already starting to look better than he did when I first arrived, well considering he is awake that would be a good sign.

I watch as Scott and Stiles continue to joke back and forth for a while until I once again remember the fact that Kira and Allison are standing behind me.

I look back at them to see them both standing close together looking at both Scott and I with confusion written all over their faces. I instantly feel bad for doing this to Kira but for some reason I can’t seem to pull myself away from Scott.

Speaking of Scott, he needs to have a long conversation with Kira and Allison… heck he needs a long conversation with me because I have no idea what is going on. All I know is that we share a mate bond but I have no idea if that means a platonic relationship or not. Hopefully it is the latter.

“Okay I think that’s enough for one day, Scott you are healing faster with Isaac here so everyone else can go” Deaton orders, “Scott needs rest… no Erica that doesn’t mean you” Deaton adds when Erica opens her mouth to protest.

Now that I know that Scott is going to be okay it all suddenly hits me that Erica and Boyd are alive and healthy.

As if he read my thoughts, Scott shakes my hand away then motions towards my old pack with his head. Everything in my body is telling me to stay with my mate but the look he is giving me leaves no room for arguments so I just give him a smile.

As soon as I am away from the bed I can sense Kira taking my place.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

** Scott  **

Slowly as the evening went on, everyone went off to do their own things. Derek took Stiles to bed after he fell asleep standing up, Isaac was talking with Erica and Boyd. He looked so happy and free for the first time in a long time and it made my heart swell for him.

That leaves me with Kira.

She has pulled a chair next to my bed and is now sitting playing with her fingers. Her scent smells like wonder and uncertainty. I know that she wants to ask me what is going on between us or what is going on between Isaac and myself.

Honestly if she asks then I don’t think I could answer her because I have no idea myself.

I know that Isaac knows about the mate bond but I have no idea about his feelings, if he wants to take this whole thing to the next level with me.

It was after waking up to Isaac on the bed with me, his hand in mine and the look on his face just made it so clear that Isaac was the one for me.  I just don’t know how to tell this to Kira without hurting her.

Part of me thinks I should just wait a while but every time that thought passes through my head, a pain seeps through my body so I know that I need to get it out of the way as quickly as possible.

I was about to speak when Kira suddenly pipes up, just not to me.

“Do you think you could give Scott and I some privacy” She asks the other three wolves in the room.

 Both Erica and Boyd look at each other with a knowing look before Erica gives a small smile to me that looks to be almost sympathising. Boyd then gently takes her arm and begins to lead her to the stairway that would lead them to the upstairs bedrooms. They stop however when they notice that Isaac is not following them, he has stayed rooted to the spot and is staring at Kira with a determination in his eyes that I have only ever seen in Derek whenever Stiles is in danger.

“I don’t think that is a good idea, what if something happens to him? I don’t believe that you are an expert on how werewolves work so I should stay here” He says, his eyes blaze gold for a moment as if he was warning her not to argue.

“Isaac, leave them alone to talk” Boyd orders but is ignored by the normally very shy boy, who would’ve normally went trailing after Boyd like the puppy I like to think he is.

“Yeah if anything happens, we will know before he knows and it’s not like we are going to be very far” Erica tries to reason. She then let’s go of Boyd so she can go over to where Isaac was standing.

A sudden growl makes everyone jump. I look to the top of the staircase, half expecting Derek to be standing there with a scowl on his face but no one is in sight.  I look back down to the others who are all looking at Isaac in shock, he even looks shocked at himself.

“Erica…I…I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that” Isaac mumbles to himself more than anyone else then before any one can say anything, he has turned and swiftly left the room.

“I’ll go see if he is okay, Boyd” Erica offers us a small smile before following after the sulking puppy that was Isaac.

 

“Sorry about him, so you wanted to talk?” I say softly to Kira before taking her hands.

“Actually…Isaac is the person I want to talk to you about” She almost whispers before taking her hands out of my grasp.

“Are you okay?” I ask but she continues to speak as if I never said anything.

“Look, ever since he came home and Allison came back from the dead, I’ve been watching you to make sure you are taking it okay but what I found was not what I wanted to see… you don’t love me” She mumbles most of the sentence until she got to the end which sounded as clear as day.

“What are you talking about, of course I love you” I say but even I can hear that it doesn’t sound as meaningful as I tried to make it.

“I know you do but it’s just not how I thought you loved me, it’s the same with Allison” She answers then pushes back hair from my face, “Ever since she came back I watched you struggle with your feelings for her… how you seemed to become distant to the both of us, at first I thought it was because you were trying to sort things out by yourself, like usual, then today made me realise that I was being super blind, you don’t love me or Allison any more than you would love a sibling” her hand rests on the side of my head.

“I don’t understand what you mean” I answer truthfully because everything right now seems to be hurting my head.

“…Imagine it this way, your love for Allison and me is how you would love someone like Stiles” She answers and it makes sense then…

But then again it also doesn’t make sense because I knew I was in love, I could feel it in a part of me that I didn’t even know existed. Whenever we had a pack meeting (which Kira always attended and most recently so has Allison) I would be so happy and light-hearted because I could feel the love coming off of the person I loved. So if that wasn’t Allison or Kira then…?

“I can’t watch this anymore; you look like you are in pain trying to figure this out… actually considering today I wouldn’t be surprised if it did hurt.” Kira laughs then moves on quickly, “You do love someone, and I have only ever seen love like this once, although they both knew that they loved each other whilst Isaac seems to be the only one in this pair that knows” my eyes snap to hers, she seems to realise what she said because she turns to face me properly so she could see my reaction.

“I love Isaac?” I ask then everything hits me, like saying it out loud made it real.

All of this time to figure out who it was that I loved, trying to sort out my feelings, now seem like a waste of time now that I have admitted it to myself. How he fit so well into my pack even after everything he did when he was with Derek, how he got on well enough with the people in my pack, how much he cared for me, how supportive he was of Stiles when he decided to act on his feelings for Derek, and how whenever he was in the room I was happy.

Even in those pack meetings that he would attend and I believed that I either had these feelings from Allison or Kira, I now realise that I would only have those feelings when I was talking to Isaac or close to him in anyway.

Everything seemed to make sense now.

Isaac is my mate.

"Well it's about time" 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

** Isaac: **

As soon as I left the room I knew that I was going to be followed by Erica and Boyd. Even though we may not be in a proper pack together, I know that they will always act like pack.

My suspicions were correct because as soon as made it outside in the fresh air, Erica is behind me and slapping me across the head.

“Why are you acting like this idiot?” She snaps in a way that was supposed to sound angry but I know she isn’t. Her eyes shine with pity for me, I know the look because it is the same look she gave Derek when he finally decided that he liked Stiles and he believed that the feelings would not be returned.

“I don’t want him being alone” I answer before taking a seat on a nearby wall. Erica sits beside me whilst Boyd paces back and forth slightly in boredom. An act that he picked up whilst waiting for Stiles and Derek to get a clue, he has a small patience for people waiting too long to act on their feelings.

“Or is it that you don’t want him being with Kira because you are a jealous little pup?” She asks then ruffles my hair. I groan because that nickname is the bane of my life and she knows it.

“Don’t call me that only Scott- “I stop before I could finish, my cheeks brightening at the smirk she gives me.

“oh babe you got it hard for this guy huh?” She asks then wraps an arm around my shoulders.

“You know I do, I love him” I say as I kick a stone away. My head snaps up then because not only is that the first time I have told someone how big my feelings are for Scott; it is also the first time I have ever said that I loved him.

“Go tell him that then” Boyd sighs, he seems annoyed but I can see the smile on his face. The big softy.

“I can’t tell him…what about Allison and Kira?” I ask. Boyd sighs again and this time I think it’s because he is actually annoyed. Well I would be too if I thought I was getting somewhere only to go straight back to the beginning.

“Look not all of us are as blind as you are when it comes to Scott but he doesn’t love either Kira or Allison, he may have at some point but no matter what his love for you will always over shadow that” Boyd reasons. I go to speak but he holds up a finger and continues to speak, “No, no more talking to us, I want you to go straight back up there and no matter what is going on with Kira I want you to be blunt for once in your life and make yourself happy by telling Scott how much he means to you because I know that he is going to tell you that he loves you too” He orders then he is pulling me up by my arm.

“You should listen to him babe, you have been happy for a long time. With your father then our crappy little pack… and of course our deaths, then with all that stuff I heard went on with Stiles that ended up with Allison dying… what was I talking about? OH! Yes, you deserve to be happy and I know that telling Scott about your feelings will make you happy” Erica says then gives me a kiss on the cheek, after that Erica takes Boyd’s hand and they both take off for a run.

I watch after them for a moment before plucking up my courage enough to walk to the door. It takes me another 20 seconds to pluck up the courage to push open the door that leads to the stairs that take you to the loft.

Without anything to stop me I know that I can no longer put this off and that Erica and Boyd were correct in telling me that this will make me happy. Even if Scott doesn’t feel the same way, it would be good for me to get this off my chest and if he doesn’t feel the same way it will make it easier for me to move on from him.

I take the stairs two at time, my courage lifting slightly at the idea of finally telling him when I suddenly stop. I have arrived at the door which is still open from after Boyd and Erica’s exits.

I stopped because I could hear the conversation Kira and Scott were having, and what I heard is probably the best thing ever.

_“I love Isaac”_

A smile spreads across my face because all the worrying about telling Scott has gone out of the window, just like that.

I slowly take a step into the room before speaking

“Well it’s about time” I say, a grin still bright on my face.

Both Kira and Scott jump when they hear my voice, they then both look over to where I am standing. My eyes meeting Scott’s straight away, his face is red with a beautiful blush that stands out against his tanned skin.

“I should probably go, get well Scott I will see you later” Kira smirks then kisses Scott on the head.

“Wait Kira, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have just barged in here that was so shitty of me considering what just happened” I say but she only pats my cheek before walking out of the room.

“You don’t need to worry; I think that’s over with” Scott grins then winces as he pushes himself up on the bed. As soon as I saw the slightest bit of pain on his face I was by his side. My hands rest on his shoulders as I help to guide him up, black veins traveling up my arm as I take away enough pain to allow him to sit.

“Thanks…hey about what I said” Scott starts but I cut him off.

“Was in perfect timing to my arrival as I was about to say the same thing” I smile at him. His head snaps towards me instantly, his eyes wide and doubt rolling off of him in waves.

“You don’t have to humour me Isaac just to make me feel better” Scott says sadly then looks down to where his hands rest in his lap.

I stare down at him in shock, how could he even think like that. He’s a werewolf, an alpha werewolf so there should be no doubt in this at all, even I can smell how much I love him.

“I…I’m not just humouring you Scotty, listen to my heart when I say that I love you” I say and to my surprise he laughs, then he looks back up to me with a huge smile on his face.

“I know I just wanted you to say it” He smirks then bursts out laughing at the look on my face. If I wasn’t so taken aback I would’ve commented on how beautiful, he sounds when he laughs.

“I hate you now” I mock punch his arm before getting into the bed beside him, glad it was big enough to fit the both of us comfortably.

“You could never hate me” Scott comments. Without really noticing it the whole thing with Scott seems like something has always been there. Like we have always been a couple and that everything was so natural, even the way we fit together seemed like it was supposed to be there.

“No, I really couldn’t” I say then I use one of my hands to raise his face enough that it allowed me access to his lips. Scott kisses me back like it’s the only thing keeping him alive, and I’m pretty sure I’m doing the same thing but I can’t help it. As soon as my lips touched his I just knew that this is it, I’m finally where I belonged and I am finally going to be happy.

“Oh c’mon!” A voice suddenly exclaims from somewhere nearby. Pulling back, I turn to see a sleepy Stiles standing in one of Derek’s shirts. He looks bedraggled like he had just woken up and judging by the fresh purple bruise along his collarbone it seems like Derek had some fun when he “took Stiles to bed”.

“What’s the problem Stilinski?” I ask as I settle back against the bed, one hand linking with one of Scott’s unconsciously.

“All I wanted was a drink not a free showing of my best friend slash brother making out” Stiles whines.

“Well, all I wanted was to make out with my new boyfriend slash possible mate, not to see my best friend slash brother half naked after having sex with his boyfriend” Scott retaliates. I would be lying if I said that him calling me his mate didn’t make my heart stop for a moment and excitement grow in my stomach. Scott must have known of my reaction because his hand tightens in mine.

“Don’t use your freaky werewolf senses to figure out if I have had sex, it’s creepy” Stiles complains as he walks into the kitchen.

“Stiles you wouldn’t need to be a werewolf to know what you and Derek were up too, the shiner on your neck is very self-explanatory” I call through to him.

“Not my fault Derek has an oral fixation…always need’s something in his mouth” Stiles says innocently as he walks back out of the kitchen.

“Fucking hell, Stiles!” Another voice calls from another room, Derek.

Stiles grins at us as we hear the tell-tale sounds of someone coming down the stairs. Derek appears wearing only a pair of pyjama bottoms.

“Hey babe, problem?” Stiles grins cheekily then leans over to fiddle with a pen that was lying on a nearby table.

“Get back upstairs now before I kill you” Derek growls but I can see the small smirk on his face.

“You could’ve asked nicely” Stiles mumbles then walks up to the steps, when he reaches Derek he passes the pen to him “Hold this for a second?” He asks and much to the amusement of the rest of us, Derek places the pen in his mouth so he is able to grab and guide Stiles up the stairs.

“See! I told you, can’t go a minute without something in his mouth!” Stiles yells as he disappears from view.

We then hear a thud and a muffled “Ow” before everything is silent.

Turning back to Scott I see him smiling at me. “Where were we then?” he asks before pulling my face back to his.

“I would say about here” I answer before closing the distance between our lips.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

** Cora: **

It is official, I cannot stand planes. No matter how long the journey is, I always leave feeling sick.

Sitting for hours at a time listening to every voice, every person throwing up and every child screaming. It was hell and I would much rather I was somewhere else.

However, it is the quickest way to Beacon hills, back to my family.

I still don’t quite believe that they are back, I mean it seems almost impossible. Then again I don’t think this is something Derek would lie about, no matter how much he wants me back in Beacon Hills.

I had been travelling close to a day when I finally arrived in the familiar town. It wasn’t that different to how it was the last time I was here. Everyone milling about minding their own business, completely unaware of the supernatural dangers hiding at almost every corner.

I am currently sitting in a small café that is about 20 minutes from Peter’s old home, that’s where my family is staying I’m pretty sure. I don’t think they are all going to fit into Derek’s loft.

The idea of going there and seeing my family after all of these years, is slightly terrifying and it Is taking me a long time to get the courage to do it.

Maybe another day will help me make up my mind, Derek should understand that I need the time to think this through. Yes, I think that’s what I will do.

I throw down some money on the table to pay for the several cups of coffee I had purchased. I then make my way to the door.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn’t realise someone else opening the door until I ran right into them. If it wasn’t for my quick reflexes I would have fallen onto the floor, I recovered and caught myself before anyone even saw me almost fall.

“Crap, I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going” The guy apologises. I look up to see who it was, and to probably aim a snide comment to when I realise who it was.

My older brother of 8 years was standing in front of me, and it’s not Derek.

“Oh god” I whisper to myself but with his werewolf hearing he most definitely heard me.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asks then he puts a hand on my shoulder as if he was steadying me, which he probably is because I feel like I am going to fall over. It was so overwhelming seeing him alive.

What is weird though is that he doesn’t seem to know who I am. Which makes sense since I was barely a teenager the last time I saw him and back then, seeing anyone apart from Derek was rare. They were all so much older than me and had lives of their own so they were always out.

“I’m fine” I reply bluntly after staring at him for a little too long for it to be normal. All I want is to get out of here before I start crying or something because that is not something that I want to do in public.

“Are you sure? I hit you pretty hard, my brothers and sister are outside…they could take a look at you? They are a lot better at that kind of thing than I am” Jensen smiles. He is just like how I remember him, so caring to everyone but sucking at actually helping them due to his own self-consciousness.

It was only then that I realised that he said that his brothers and sister were outside. Did that blow my chances at a quick getaway. I know that Adam and Laura will not recognise me but I know for sure that Derek will and if he sees me then I know I’m ruined. Maybe I can just run, ignore Jensen and anyone who may be sitting outside the door or I could just face it and reunite with my family.

The choice is taken from me when Jensen decides that my silence is enough to tell him that I am not alright. He puts an arm around my shoulder and guides me out of the café, I don’t want to admit it but I felt safe under his arm. It reminded me of my childhood when playing with my cool older brothers was much more fun than playing anything with Laura.

It was then that I decided that I needed to do this. I needed my family more than ever, I missed them so much and I was silly for waiting too long for this moment.

I saw them as soon as we left the café. Laura was leaning back on the front of Derek’s car, bathing in the sun next to Adam, Derek however was nowhere to be seen.

“We sent you in for coffee and you come back with a girl, typical you Jen” Adam laughs like this is common knowledge. I guess it could be but I was always too young to understand, and I was also too young to join in whenever my older siblings went out, even Derek joined in when he turned 15.

“She looks too young for you Jen, you’re not the same age as you used to be” Laura looks me up and down. Something like recognition flashes in her eyes, she sits up to look at me just little bit harder.

“I ran straight into her and she seemed a little dizzy after so I was hoping you could make sure she was okay?” Jensen asks Laura who jumps off of the car. She makes her way over and stares me dead in the eyes, literally identical to her own.

“Who are you?” She whispers then uses a hand to lift my face up.

“Look Jen there’s someone who knows how to come through with an order, Derek you have saved us!” Adam calls. My pulls my head from Laura’s grasp to look over to where Derek was.

He smirks at Adam before handing him a hot dog, he then places the rest of the food next to him on the car.

“I’m guessing Jen didn’t get the coffee?” He asks

“He brought back a girl that he may have possible injured, and Laura seems to be interested in” Answers Adam.

It was then that I met eyes with Derek, a silent plea for help passing between the both of us. His eyes brighten and an actual smile appears on his face.

“You never told me you arrived” Is all he says then he is walking over to push Laura out of the way so he could hug me.

“Wait you know her?” Adam asks, now getting off of the car, his attention fully on me.

Both him and Jensen were clueless at to what was going on but It seems like Laura had finally figured out who I was. Her hand covers her mouth and I swear it looks like she is about to cry, I guess I should’ve expected that to happen. Before she could start crying I push Derek away only for him to be immediately replaced by Laura.

“I knew I knew you! I could just tell even though you are so grown!” She half sobs into my shoulder. I don’t usually let people see me weak but I can’t help it, tears are falling down my cheeks and I am hugging her back just as hard as she was hugging me.

“You’re alive… you’re all alive! Never thought I would see you again!” I cried and it makes her hug me harder.

“You are so grown up and beautiful! You look so strong… my baby sister is all grown up” She pulls back.

“Wait, What?” Adam questions then I could literally see the realisation flood into his face.

“Cora?” He asks. I nod quickly then I am once again swept up into a hug, this one smothers me, as Adam towers over me and is bigger than both Laura and Derek.

“Holy shit, I come back from the dead and the first thing I do when I see my little sister is almost knock her to the floor” I hear someone mutter from behind Adam and it makes me laugh.

“Sound like you” I mutter through the fabric of Adam’s shirt, “I’m fine by the way” I add as an afterthought. I pull away from Adam so I could wrap my arms around Jensen who accepts the hug straight away.

“Are you sure?” He asks as he hugs me back gently.

“I’m not a child anymore Jen, I’m almost 21 years old” I say softly, “I can take care of myself, It’s what I have been doing for years” He looks down sadly at me before hugging me just a little tighter.

“Should we move this little reunion home? I’m pretty sure Mom and Dad would like to see Cora too” Derek suggests, “And I am pretty sure Stiles is going to have a field day when he finds out you are back” He adds.

“As long as there’s no party then I don’t care what he does” I answer even though I don’t mind a party and I miss that little hyperactive teen.

“Let’s head home then?” Suggests Laura.

“Well the home of the evil psycho” Jen adds.

“I guess you told then about Uncle Peter then?” I ask as I’m guided into the car.

“I knew from the start since he was the one that killed me” Laura answers me as she takes a seat beside me.

And that was the end to that conversation. It was replaced by jokes and the telling of old stories the whole way to Peter’s house. The time seemed to fly and suddenly I was there, about to see my Mother and Father again after several years of them being dead.  

“You ready?” Laura asks, she probably sensed my nervousness.

“Nervous I guess; I just don’t want to be a disappointment to them” I answer. They all turn to look at me as if I was crazy for even thinking it.

“They would never see you as a disappointment, they love you so much… no one else hears it because I’m the closest to their room but I can hear them crying at night” Laura says sadly.

“Why?” I ask, suddenly feeling like a five-year-old.

“They miss you, you’re their baby Cora and they haven’t seen you since you were around 12 years old, you grew up without them and they feel guilty” Laura answers.

“They saw us grow, but they missed you and they think that’s why you haven’t come home yet, they think you don’t forgive them” Derek tells me, “That’s probably my fault for taking too long to tell you but a lot happened when they first got back” he adds.

“I don’t feel that way at all, it wasn’t their fault that they died… or yours” I add once I see the look on Derek’s face.

“Let’s just get in there, no point wasting time” Adam decides then he is getting out of the car. Jensen and Laura follow close behind him but Derek stays to wait on me.

I pluck up the courage enough to get out of the car but then I decide that this is too much. What if they miss me now but when they see me they will become disappointed at what I have become, how I have isolated myself when I could’ve stayed with Derek.

I was about to take off in the opposite direction when I feel a hand take mine. I look up to see Derek giving me a knowing glare and it pretty much sums up the fact that I am not going to be getting out of this. Sighing I grip his hand tighter as if was the only thing making me do this, which was partly true.

He pulls me along beside him as he makes his way into the large house. Why Peter needed a house this big for just him, I have no idea. Once we get into the house it is filled with familiar noise that I didn’t know I missed.

The first people I see is a girl around teenage years that I didn’t recognise, playing with one of my younger cousins, Peter’s daughter Ruby.

“That’s Malia, she is also Peter’s daughter we just didn’t know about her, she is in Scott’s pack now” Derek whispers as we pass them.

“How did we not know about her?” I ask as I watch her, now that I knew who she was I could clearly see how she was Peter’s daughter. They had the same face and the same hair, eye colours. Her hair and eyes matched Ruby’s but everything else about Ruby belonged to her mother.

Speaking of mothers. Derek had just lead me into a large kitchen where I could see Mom talking with Aunt Natasha and Grandma Mary, who I’m surprised came back as she was close to her 90’s anyway.

I felt my heart clench as I watched my mother, young looking for her 48 years, dance around the kitchen with her mother and sister, looking so care free. I start to feel guilty as she looks so happy and I don’t want to ruin that by showing up.

“Derek, honey you’re back!” Grandma cries happily before she looks at me.

“Oh honey, you can just put the food down here, I’m sure it will be gone once everyone gets word of it so it’s probably best that we get first pick!” Mom laughs as she turns to grab plates.

“Who is this?” Grandma asks as she places her glasses on her face to get a better look, “Oh! dearie me sweetheart I didn’t recognise you without my glasses” Grandma cries. This causes Mom to turn around.

“Holy crap! Talia…that’s Cora” Aunt Nat points out but I’m pretty sure Mom has already realised because no more than five seconds later she has dropped all of the plates on the floor with a crash.

“Mom!” I suddenly sob before I am leaping over the small island in the middle of the kitchen. My arms are around her in moments, my senses are overloaded with everything that makes my Mom and I suddenly feel more safe that I have ever felt since everyone died.

“What the hell was that!” A booming voice asks from the kitchen door but I don’t care. I hug Mom tight as she pulls me to her. Her face is hidden in my hair as she cries, all I can do is hug her back even though I’m pretty sure that there’s a large piece of broken plate stabbing me in the leg deep enough for me to bleed.

“Oh my baby girl, my sweet baby girl, I’m so sorry, so, so sorry for leaving you!”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t ask to die did you” I say with a small laugh.

“No I guess not, but I still feel guilty for leaving you to grow up yourself” She answers.

“I’m not really grown up, I’m only 20” I say.

“You were 13 when I last saw you, so you are plenty grown up” Mom says.

“Yeah well let’s just look forward at how much I still need to do to grow up” I suggest.

“Sounds like a good deal, I’m so glad you are home, northing has been the same without you here” She smiles against my head. “You are staying aren’t you?” She asks hopefully.

“Even if you didn’t want me here” I say with a smile.

I am pulled into a tighter embrace and it was then that for the first time in several years, I was safe and I felt like I was home.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

** Theo: **

My phone, which was resting on the small café table, lit up as soon as the Hale siblings took off in Derek Hale’s car. I knew who it was without really looking at the caller I.D.

_ “Anything to report” _

**“Everything is going to plan; they are all distracted…”**

_ “Excellent, if this goes well then they will never see it coming” _

**“…The issue is that not all of them seem convinced, I followed Malia Hale and she- “**

_ “Is not to be touched! We need her”  _

**“Yes but if we don’t do something about it then she could figure it all out, she isn’t as distracted as the others are”**

_ “That’s easy enough to do, we will just release the second phase”  _

**“Of course sir…shall I do that tonight?”**

_ “Make sure you do, and also make sure that they know about it”  _

The phone goes dead after that, leaving me listening to silence.

Pushing myself up from where I was sitting, my menu sitting untouched on the table. I move toward my car which is sitting right next to the building.

Phase two of the plan was to release the second batch of dead people that we brought back. How this has happened, I have no idea considering I’m not the one doing it. Just like with the dread doctors, I am just the messenger.

Unlike the dread doctors however, with the person I am working with I will be guaranteed the role of alpha, and I will be able to create my own pack.

To make sure nothing happens with this bunch like what happened with the rest, I have them hidden in plain sight. They were in an underground basement in an ally way that rests on one of busiest streets in Beacon Hills.

There’s not as many people in this group than there was in the other group. It had Victoria Argent, some girl that Stiles knew, an old alpha twin and a couple of humans that I didn’t recognise. There was also a couple people that Scott and his pack will not be happy to see, such as Derek’s ex druid girlfriend and an old science teacher who scowls any time Stile’s name is mentioned. The last person is a mystery to me. She is old but not that old, maybe in her 60’s, and she has dark red hair that is almost brown.

From where I was sitting, it didn’t take me long to get to the basement. When I arrived I found that everyone was sitting mostly to themselves. They all look up when I walk in but no one looks happy to see me, Victoria Argent stands up and scowls at me. She sees herself as the one who needs to look out of everyone else.

“Good news, you are all free to go” I say as I flick on the lights that illuminate the room. Most of the people cover their eyes but those such as Argent, stand their ground.

“What’s the catch” Argent asks, her eyes bore into me as if they could kill me and I would be lying if I said it didn’t scare me a little.

“I like you, you’re clever” I say before addressing everyone in the room, “She’s right, I do need something from whoever is willing and whoever is will be allowed to leave here”

There is silence from everyone until the druid Jennifer Blake stands up to take a place next to Argent.

“What is it that you want from us” She asks, a scowl on her face (which is thankfully her more pleasant face), Argent looks as if she wants to know the same thing.

“I want you to help me kill Derek Hale and his little pet Stilinski” I say.

“Why do you need to kill Stiles!” A frantic voice asks from one of the dark corners.

“Because being an alpha is one thing but to take an innocent human as your mate is something slightly worse” I say, after I say it I can see Argents eyes darken and that’s the moment I knew she was on board.

“I have no issues with killing either of them” Blake snarls “As long as I get to kill Scott McCall as a bonus for helping you” she asks

“Kill whoever you want in the pack, as long as I see Derek and Stiles dead along with them” I answer before looking over at Argent.

“I’m in as long as I am the one who kills Hale”

“Deal” I agree.

Once I am happy that I know they are going to join me in killing Derek and Stiles, the two people that are standing in the way of me being an alpha, I allow Argent and Blake out of the basement.

I’m not surprised when everyone else decided that they didn’t want join us, well I was a little surprised that Aiden didn’t want to since Stiles was basically the one who killed him.

Once I have locked them in again and I have sent Argent and Blake on their way I know that I am going to get everything I want.

Stiles Stilinski dead at my feet and the powers of an alpha running through my veins.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

** Scott: **

After my body had healed itself, it was straight back to trying to figure out what to do about the beast.

It turns out that whilst everyone was off with their returned families and what not, Liam was behind the scenes working on the whole problem and he has actually found out who it was.

It was his best friend Mason, and he was not taking the news very well.

All of the pack was over at Derek’s loft, that included all of the new members and the older members such as Allison, Erica, Isaac, Derek and Boyd. So far Lydia was filling in the other members on what was going on.

“So right now the only thing we know about the beast is that it’s Liam’s friend Mason and that he has no idea he is doing any of this” Lydia finishes before sitting next to Allison.

“Easy, we just find a way to kill him” Erica points out like it was obvious.

“We’re not killing Mason; this is not his fault” Lydia snaps.

“So? It may be the only way we can fix this” Erica snarls, her eyes flashing gold.

“Erica stop it; we are not killing Mason without at least looking for a way to save him” I say before it could go any further.

“But what if we can’t save him, what if we take too long to find a cure when there isn’t one, it’s not I don’t want to save Mason when I do…but people are dying” Malia asks. She is perched next to Derek near the windows.

“I don’t care; I have been right about this kind of thing before” I answer

“When has anything like this ever happened… if we kill him when he is not in his right mind then he won’t be in pain or anything, we could be doing him a favour” Boyd suggests. I can tell he is trying to stay on Erica’s good side and the pack’s good side.

“We can’t kill Mason he has nothing to do with anything that is happening, he was human before this and had never been involved with anything supernatural, this is not his fault and I won’t sit by whilst you all talk about killing my best friend” Liam half yells.

“Liam sit down” I say calmly.

“No Scott, don’t go using your alpha power over me, not right now…you don’t understand what this is like for me so don’t tell me what to do!” He yells then punches the wall, leaving a large crack behind.

“Liam right now I am the only one who knows what you are going through so just sit down, I won’t let them kill Liam” I yell right back.

“How do you know how I feel?” Liam snaps back, anger is rolling off of him in waves.

“Because of me being possessed by an insane Japanese fox spirit that left people dead, Allison included” Stiles says in a much to cheery voice.

“Allison’s death was not your fault Stiles” Derek chimes in before crossing to where Stiles sat, he wraps his arms around him and rests his head on Stile’s head.

“When did this happen?” Liam asks.

“Yeah when did this happen?” Boyd asks.

“Not long before we met Liam and not long after you died, it was the reason Isaac left the pack for a while” Stiles answers. I could smell the guilt coming off of him and it made my heart throb for my best friend.

“That wasn’t your fault Stiles, I left because I just needed some time to get myself in check” Isaac tries to soothe Stiles, “I had just watched Erica and Boyd die then the girl who I thought I could be with because I had watched the person I was really in love with fall for someone else” He adds and a cold feeling takes over my body.

I have never really thought how Isaac must have felt about that and now I know that my feelings for Kira blinded me into forgetting that Isaac needed me. I was his new alpha and I forgot to realise that he saw two of his pack members, the first people to probably care about him after everything that happened with his father.

To my embarrassment I feel a whine come out of my mouth at the thought of my mate being in pain. Everyone apart from Stiles and Derek look confused at the sound.

“What in the world Scott?” Malia asks

“Oh god, you’re just as protective as Derek” Stiles groans, “I feel bad for Isaac being stuck with you, I know what it’s like to live with it” He adds before being hit on the head softly by Derek.

“Aw that’s sweet” Lydia coos, this makes me blush and groan. I hide my face in my hands before sinking back into the sofa that I was sitting on. I was about to stay like that forever when two warm hands pull mine away from my face.

I knew it was Isaac but it was still embarrassing to see the smile on his face.

“I’m okay now, you don’t need to worry” He laughs but to make sure I can keep him safe, I wrap my arms around him so I could pull him close enough that he is almost sitting on me.

“Told you, he is just like Derek” Stiles laughs and it looks like he is right, my actions are very similar to the ones of Derek.

“This is too cute for words” Lydia sighs then before I can stop her she is snapping a picture of us.

“Hmm, cute is not the word I would use” A cruel and cold voice says.

Derek is suddenly on his feet his eyes turning blue and his fangs coming out.

Turning around I could see exactly why this is happening.

Victoria Argent is standing in the doorway looking as cruel and strict as she always did.

I am on my feet in seconds, pushing Isaac behind me so I could protect him.

“Mom!” Allison gasps out before she is running towards her mother. Victoria hugs her daughter in a way that doesn’t look very loving. She doesn’t seem to really be paying attention to her daughter as her eyes are on Derek the whole time.

“Why are you here” Derek asks once Allison pulls away, a small frown on her face.

“I came here to see my daughter obviously and to…collect something for a friend” She says cooly.

“You don’t have anything to collect from here, you should be dead” I snarl.

“Well from what I have heard, so should my daughter and that’s why I am here” She snaps at me. Her eyes full of hate.

“What are you going to do?” Allison asks, her eyes wide with fear as she looks at her mother.

“I’m not the one who is doing it, I’m just here to get you and to distract the others” Victoria says with a cruel smile.

“Distract us from what?” Derek asks, his voice going quiet slightly

“From taking the one you love the most” She laughs, another voice joining her in laughing.

Snapping my head around I see Jennifer Blake standing beside the windows, holding Stiles in her arms, a knife to his neck.

I growl comes out of both mine and Derek’s mouths and suddenly I am running but before I can get to him a cloud of smoke fills the room.

My eyes burn as I try as hard as I could to see through the thick smoke but all I can hear are cries from the rest of the pack. A sudden cry of my name gets my attention because the voice belongs to Isaac.

Slowly the smoke begins to clear and I see that Allison, Victoria, Jennifer and Stiles are gone.

I flail my arms out to try and rid the smoke as much as I possibly could but a small whisper of my name makes me stop. I turn to my right to see Kira standing with a blood soaked scarf in her hand.

My whole body goes cold because I know that scarf, that is Isaac’s scarf.

Another pained whine erupts from my chest as I franticly search the room for my injured mate but I come up with nothing, not even a scent.

“No, no, no!” I sob before snatching the scarf from Kira.

Isaac was gone.    


	19. Chapter Nineteen

** (This is nothing like I usually write and there won’t be another chapter like it but I really wanted to convey how these characters are in this story. So I’m sorry if it’s a little graphic or a little too much. DON’T READ IF YOU DON’T LIKE BLOOD OR VIOLENCE!!!!) **

** Isaac: **

I wake up gagging and coughing. Everything is black and my hands are tied above my head. Considering how stiff my limbs are, I must have been this way for a while. Something has been shoved into my mouth and it has soaked up any moisture that was once in my mouth.

I could hear other heartbeats around me, one right next to me but it sounded slow and relaxed so the person must be sleeping. There’s another heart beat that is a little further away but it’s racing so I figured they must be awake.

I try to make a noise to let them know that I was awake but nothing came out as my mouth is too dry. Deciding that trying to communicate is a bad plan, I go back to what I could last remember, which is not much.

I remember sitting with Scott for a moment before the pack meeting was interrupted by Victoria Argent, then the last thing I remember is being pushed away by Scott who was trying to get to Stiles then everything went white before going black.

Allison’s mother must have taken me when she took Stiles. I don’t know why she would’ve done that though since I have done nothing to her, I didn’t even think she really knew who I was. Even though I am pretty sure Allison must have spoken about me when she went through that rebellious stage.

Suddenly I am able to pick up the sound of voices, one male and two females and they are slowly getting closer to us. The sound of a door opening is next to reach my ears, then the sound of high heels hitting against stone floors.

“Ah, looks like Layhey has decided to join us” A voice snarls then suddenly whatever was covering my eyes is being torn off. Light floods my eyes and I see that is was Mrs Argent.

I can also see that the two other people in the room were Allison and Stiles. Stiles was the one next to me. His hands are cuffed to a bar above his head with a rusty pair of handcuffs that are cutting into his skin, they must have been like that for a while considering the blood around Stiles’ wrists is dry and crusted over. Allison is in slightly better conditions as she is only tied to a chair, several cable ties are keeping her attached to the chair. They must know she is able to escape being tied up with rope because she has at least 3 cable ties keeping her in place.

She meets my eyes, her own filled with tears, she tries to yell around the gag in her mouth but it comes out muffled.

“Allison, leave the poor boy alone” Mrs Argent scolds her daughter. She barley gives Allison a second glace even though her daughter is gagged and bound to a chair, her hands going purple from lack of blood flow.

Jennifer Blake is standing right behind Mrs Argent and she is smiling in a way that makes a shiver of fear run down my spine. She leans over and pulls the gag from my mouth, it allows me to gather moisture into my mouth, enough to let me talk anyway.

“What do you want from us” I spit at the both of them. They both grin at each other.

“From you Mr Layhey, I want nothing, you are Victoria’s prize… I only wish to get back at Derek Hale” Blake laughs then crosses over to stiles.

She strokes over one of Stiles’ tear stained cheeks with a sinister smile, then in a flash she is digging her nails into his face. Stiles wakes with a scream that bounces around in my head, I let out a whine as Allison screams for them to stop.

“I’m only interested in this one here” Blake grins then to my disgust she gathers up some blood, that has begun dripping down Stiles face, then places the finger in her mouth.

Stiles sobs around the gag in his mouth and even though I have supernatural hearing it’s not hard to understand that he is calling out for Derek.

“How sweet, the little bitch is calling out for his master” Mrs Argent coos, “Don’t worry Mr Stilinski, you will see you’re Derek again…bear in mind it will be after we kill him” She adds making Stiles sob again.

“God does he ever shut up” Blake sighs.

“Why do you need me?” I ask, trying to get the attention away from Stiles because he can’t heal like I could, so if anyone should be getting attention; then it should be me.

“I wasn’t planning on taking you until I saw how your relationship with Scott McCall had changed, and well I want him dead more than I want Derek dead” Mrs Argent answers, “So by taking you it is almost guaranteed that Scott will try to find you” She adds.

“If you touch him, I’ll kill you” I snarl, my eyes flashing and my fangs breaking free.

“You will be dead long before Scott even arrives” A new voice says from somewhere in the shadows.

The voice is unfamiliar to me but considering the noise Stiles makes I am guessing he knows exactly who it is.

A boy around our age walks out from one of the dark shadows, a sinister look on his face. He walks straight to where Allison sits crying, she is looking at the floor as if she couldn’t face the horrors happening around her.

 The boy grabs a hold of Allison’s chin and yanks it up so she is looking at the both of us.

“Isn’t this a wonderful sight Allison, the boy that got you killed and the boy that stole Scott McCall from you, both completely helpless and on the bridge of death” He whispers into Allison’s ear, “I don’t know why you are complaining so much, you should be enjoying this…in fact I think you are being very ungrateful to me” he snarls then grabs her chin slightly tighter, leaving little crescent moon shapes in her skin.

Stiles yells something around his gag that was hard to make out, I did manage to make out the name Theo. I’m guessing that this boy must be called Theo and it seems Stiles has met with him before.

“We should teach her a lesson, it’s the only way she will learn to be grateful” Mrs Argent sneers down at both Stiles and I as she speaks. I stare at her in horror, how can she let this happen to her own daughter.

“What a lovely idea, in fact why don’t we do it this way” Theo starts talking, he stops for a moment so he could pull Allison’s hair away from her face, he does this by wrapping it around his fist, “for every time you are ungrateful both Stiles and Isaac are going to be punished” Theo grins then nods his head in Mrs Argent’s direction.

Suddenly my head is being pushed back and something is being poured down my throat. At first nothing happens apart from some choking as I struggle to breath around the liquid in my throat.

Then the burning begins.

It starts of bearable then it starts to feel like I had swallowed something worse than fire, maybe lava. I scream as much as I could around the liquid and the coppery blood that I star to cough up.

I can hear Allison and Stiles screaming but all I could focus on is the pain, whatever is in my throat feels like it’s burning straight through my windpipe. Blood and black goo is spilling out of my mouth and all over my chest as I struggle to sit up, to spit out the lava that’s burning through my body.

“Ooh, that looks painful, doesn’t it Allison” I can hear Theo whisper to Allison. Finally, Mrs Argent’s grip loosens and am able to sit forward enough to spit out whatever she poured into my mouth. To my horror I spit out familiar purple petals.

“That will stop you from healing for a while, just while we have some fun with you” Blake announces. I look over to her to see that she is holding a blood covered knife. I then look to Stiles who has a long deep cut across his chest.

“Stop! Stop it! Please!” Allison cries out, I hadn’t noticed that her gag had been removed.

“But we were just starting to have fun” Theo pouts then looks back at Blake and Argent, “I don’t think Allison has learnt her lesson yet” He smirks.

“NO!” Allison screams but it’s too late.

A piercing scream sounds from Stiles, I look around to see that Blake has stuck a large knife through his hand, it sticks into the ground underneath it. She then does the same to the other hand.

I look up to Mrs Argent to see that she is holding several long sharp pieces of wood that are covered in a light purple powder.

“These come from a rare wolfs bane tree, they are strong enough to cause great pain but they won’t kill you” Argent tells me before sliding the sharp end under my nail making me scream in pain. Once she has done it to each finger she stands up.

“Now Isaac, we need you to do us a favour and send your lovely Alpha a message” Theo laughs then with one last nod to Argent he leaves the room, placing a gag back in Allison’s mouth as he goes.

I look up just in time to see Mrs argent slam her healed foot down onto my hand. The flat part pushes down on my nails whilst the heal digs into my hand.

I then do the last thing that I wanted to do, I let out a long, loud and pain filled howl that almost everyone in the pack would hear.

I then sag against the wall, allowing myself to pass out from the pain.


	20. Chapter Twenty

** Derek: **

A hand runs softly through my hair as I curl into my mother’s embrace. As soon as she found out about Stiles going missing, she was over at the loft. It had barley been an hour that he had been missing when she had arrived. She pulled me into a hug before I even knew she was there.

Right now it had almost been a day since he had gone. I had not left my mother’s side since she had arrived.

We were currently in the middle of another meeting, Scott and Chris Argent were the ones leading it. Chris was there to help Scott who was trying to stay strong but I knew more than anyone else, how much he was struggling right now. When it comes to the supernatural, Chris had become like a second father to him over the years. He always has some sort of support for Scott whenever he needed it most.

And right now he will really need that support, just like how I need the support of my mother.

“I just don’t understand why Mrs Argent would take Isaac when he has done nothing to her” Malia sighs then much to the annoyance of Liam, who is still struggling with the whole ordeal with Mason, she rest’s all of her weight on him.

“She wants him for leverage against Scott, that’s also why he took Stiles over Derek” Chris answers.

He is taking this much better than I would’ve expected. He doesn’t even seem phased over the fact that his wife is back from the dead.

“Why does she want to kill Derek and Scott so badly” Liam asks.

“She never liked me, considering she was a hunter and I was a werewolf who was dating her daughter” Scott answers

“And Derek is partly guilty for her death” Chris adds.

“I didn’t kill her, she killed herself and if I didn’t do what I did then Scott would be dead right now” I growl, Mother stills her hand for a second before she starts stroking through my hair again.

“We’re losing sight of what’s important” Mom hushes everyone. The room goes silent because even though she is no longer an alpha, she still has that no nonsense tone that only a mother could have.

“She’s right we need to focus on- “A sudden howl sounds from far in the distance. It is loud and pain filled. I hurts me somewhere deep inside and it’s in that moment that I know that it is Isaac. Even though I lost my alpha status, my wolf still recognises that Isaac was my beta and it gives me this primal urge to protect him at all costs.

A low and pitiful whine leaves Scott’s mouth, it made me cold all over because it sounded so pained and tortured. A sound that I have never heard from Scott before as he is normally so strong, always with a plan.

I have never seen him look so…destroyed.

I had been so preoccupied with Scott’s pain that I didn’t realise that if Isaac is in pain then there is no doubt that Stiles has also been hurt. It all hit me though, in a sudden rush of pain.

“Oh god, what are they doing… do you think they’ve hurt him, do you think they have hurt Stiles?” I start to panic slightly. Pulling away from my mother I stand up so I could begin pacing the room.

“They have no reason to hurt him, he’s not a werewolf like Isaac is” Chris answers me, “I know Victoria and she wouldn’t hurt Stiles if he is human” Chris is looking at the trembling boy on the floor. Scott had fallen to his knees and Kira was quick to jump to his side and smother him into a hug.

“If she is anything like Gerrard then that won’t matter” Erica says in a low voice, “I have watched up close what your family is capable of doing, just to send a message”

“That’s it” I growl before I am storming over to the door.

“Derek! This could be a trap we need to think about this” Mom calls but her words fall short because all I care about right now is getting to Stiles before they can hurt him anymore than what they might have already done.

“I need to find them; they could be dead by now…Stiles can’t heal like Isaac can” I yank open the door to the loft.

“Derek’s right, the longer we wait the more they get hurt” Scott suddenly pulls away from Kira. His eyes burn a bright red and his claws are coming out, “Not only is it my mate that they have taken but it is also my brother… and I won’t stand by that” Scott decides. He then joins me by the door.

“We’re going, even if it’s just the two of us…anyone else is welcome to follow if they care enough” I say in a tone to try and make them feel guilty.

I then stalk out of the room grabbing Stiles’ jacket which hung beside the door on my way out. Scott is close behind me, Isaac’s scarf tight in his fist, then again he hasn’t let go of it since he went missing.

As soon as we go out of the building I took off in the direction of Stiles’ scent. It was weak, so weak that it was hard to pick up on at times, but thanks to the fact that Isaac was bleeding, he was much easier to pick up on.

It didn’t take long to find where they were hidden. It was in the same place that Kate kept me to try and find out who the second beta was.

We both stop as we arrived at the old basement door, a sense of Deja vu growing in my stomach.

“Derek you do realise that this was far too easy to find them right?” Scott points out and it reminds me of a time years ago when Scott rescued me from this very place.

Ignoring his comment, hoping it won’t end up like last time. I yank open the rusty gate that would lead us to the basement.

The smell of blood, Isaac’s and Stiles’ was so strong down here that it almost knocked me off of my feet. Trying to push the fact that Stiles was hurt out of my mind, I continue on to where a room sits, with a soft almost welcoming light shines.

Looking back to Scott I can see that he has tears in his eyes and fear shining across his features. I turn back to the room, pushing open the heavy door I am met with the worst sight I have ever seen.

Stiles, my sweet spastic Stiles.

He is tied up against a wall, his hands chained above his head. The cuffs around his wrists are so tight that blood is caked in large dry clumps all over his arms, which are turning purple from lack of blood. His shirt is torn open and he has several large gashes across his chest.

“Oh, no…” I gasp before I’m running forward, “Stiles baby, oh I’m so sorry” I start crying. I hardly notice Scott pulling Isaac to him, Isaac was awake and crying into Scott’s shoulder from the pain he was in.

I break the chain holding up Stiles’ arms, making them fall limply to his sides. I then remove the tight bonds from his wrists. All the while Stiles is still out of it, his heart is weak and his breathing is worrying me.

A sudden shout from behind me draws my attention away.

“WATCH OUT!” A high pitched girl’s voice yells.

Turning around I see a dark figure approaching then something sharp is being stuck into my neck.

Everything fades after that.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

** Stiles: **

I open my eyes then I close them again instantly because the lights are too bright and it hurts to look, not that I don’t already hurt.

My arms are the worst off as they feel heavy and dumb. Looking down at them I see that they are caked in heavy layers of blood that is so thick in some places that it is hard to even see skin.

The fact that I am finding it difficult to move my arms I am thinking that there has been some nerve damage. Fear shoots through me at the idea at not being able to move my arms, I have lost a huge advantage when it comes to getting out of here.

I finally sense that I am not alone in the room. Looking up I see that Allison and Isaac are still where they are, however Isaac is no longer bound to the wall. Allison is crying harder than she was before and she is trying to send me a message using only her eyes.

He eyes flick over to the wall to my left so I glance over there quickly. To my horror I see that Scott and Derek are bound to the wall with silver cuffs. Standing over the both of them is Victoria Argent and Jennifer Blake.

They are grinning like they have won the lottery or something, neither of them have noticed that I woke, to protect myself slightly I close my eyes a little.

Mrs Argent suddenly swings out and slaps Scott across the face. Her nails leaving large cuts across Scott’s cheek, they don’t heal like the would normally so I know something is not right about him.

“Too bad your little lover is out cold; I would love the satisfaction of him seeing you die” Mrs Argent laughs at Scott before turning on Derek.

My heart stops when she kneels down low enough to get right up in Derek’s face.

“You however, well I’m pretty sure that your boy toy is already awake” She snarls and it makes my heart jump. All eyes turn to me and I know it’s pointless to keep my eyes shut so I open them, they meet Derek’s eyes straight away.

“Stiles…” Derek starts but a quick slap to the face shuts him up.

“I’m so glad you could join us Stiles, you are going to make this so much more interesting” Ms Blake laughs before pulling something out of her pocket.

“What is that?” I question, my voice breaking from dis use. She only grins at me before pulling out a needle from the same pocket.

“Stop it! He has done nothing wrong!” Derek growls

“Oh stop with the lies Derek, we know that he is your mate and that makes him tainted by default, he has to die” Mrs Argent snaps at him

“No, please don’t!” I beg uselessly because Blake is already filling the needle with a clear, but with a slight tinge of green, liquid.

Tears are slowly dripping down my face, I know that nothing can be done, no matter how hard either Derek or I try, I am going to die.

Derek yanks on his bonds, his wolf form slowly coming out as he struggles to get to me. I look over to him, all the fight leaving my body as I watch Blake kneel down beside me. Derek freezes when he catches my gaze, his own tears building and falling down his face.

“I love you” I mumble as I feel the tip of the needle enter my neck. The effect of whatever is being injected into me is instant. I know I won’t have much time left so I turn to Scott who is looking between Isaac and I brokenly.

“Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid…tell my mom and dad that I love them and that I’m sorry” I slur then everything is dark.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

** Scott: **

I watch in horror as Stiles’ lifeless body falls to the floor, his heart slowing enough to let me know that he is alive but just barely.

Derek let’s out a broken sob before snarling and doubling his attempts to break free. I can see that his hands are burning around the silver that’s cutting into his wrists but it’s clear that Derek really doesn’t care.

He has truly given up. I feel my body wanting to do the same thing as I glance back at Isaac who already looks dead and if I couldn’t hear his heart, I would be thinking that he was.

“Oh give it a rest Derek, there is nothing you are going to be able to do, he is as good as dead and so will you be” Mrs Argent laughs.

“I don’t count on it” a male voice growls from the doorway. Looking up I can see that it is Chris Argent. He has already managed to cut Allison from her bonds and he has a gun aimed at both his wife and professor Blake.

Mrs Argent’s face softens as soon as she sees her husband, but Chris looks less than happy to see her.

“What are you doing Victoria?” Chris questions as he walks into the room slowly.

“I’m doing what is necessary for our family Chris, these people are abominations and they need to be stopped!” Mrs Argent yells.

“NO! They are just children Victoria and you are torturing them…they are not even out of high school yet” Chris Yells back at her.

“They are the reason that I am dead! The reason Allison died!” Victoria yells back, she is gesturing to both Derek and Stiles.

“Stiles didn’t kill me, the thing that possessed him was the one that killed me!” Allison argues before falling to Stiles’ side. She pulls his head onto her lap, crying softly.

“Whatever it was could’ve only possessed him so far Allison, deep down he must have wanted you dead” Mrs Argent snaps at her Daughter before moving over to grab a knife, “I know you think I am the bad guy but what I am doing is what needs to be done and you can’t stop me” She informs her small family before turning to me, the knife in her hand is raised in attack.

*BANG*          

Blood is suddenly covering my vision as a small bloody hole forms in Mrs Argent’s head. I hear Allison screaming and a howl that sounds a lot like Isaac.

Suddenly Mrs Argent drops to the floor and I am met with the sight of Sheriff Stilinski holding a gun towards the spot that she just stood.

Several people have turned up, Including Erica, Boyd, Mrs Hale, Malia and Kira.

Kira is by my side in seconds, she uses her fox powers to break the bonds on me before running over to help Kira detain Mrs Blake.

I’m by Isaac’s side in seconds. He is awake and groaning in pain.

“Hey, hey I’m here baby…I’m right here, It’s going to be okay” I chant to him but he is shaking his head. His mouth is trying to form words but I can’t seem to understand what he is saying. Luckily Erica comes over and translates for me.

“Look I have Isaac…you need to be with Stiles” She says softly then motions with her head to where the Sheriff and Derek are hugging Stiles. Derek is sobbing heart wrenching sobs and is chanting “My Stiles is dead” over and over again.

It confuses me though because I can still hear a faint heartbeat coming from Stiles. It’s so faint that I could probably only hear it with my alpha powers.

I feel Isaac push me towards Stiles as Erica takes a place beside him. My wolf is torn between my mate and my brother but in the end I make my way over to Stiles. I fall to my knees just behind his head.

“He’s still alive” I mutter silently even though it is probably no comfort.

“I can’t hear his heart” Derek sobs then cradles Stiles closer to him.

“It’s very faint, I can probably only hear it because I am an alpha” I tell him. Something like hope shines in Derek’s eyes as if he has suddenly gotten an idea.

“Yes! Scott that’s it…if you are an alpha then that means you can save Stiles” Derek half cheers.

“How will he do that?” The Sheriff asks, I can see that he has a slight idea of what Derek means.

“I don’t know if he wants that Derek, what if he wakes up all mad that I did that to him…remember he turned the bite down before” I remind Derek who shakes his head quickly.

“He only turned down the bite because it was Peter as the alpha, he has always wanted to be like us and if this saves his life then I am sure that he will be okay with it because I am pretty sure he would rather live than die” Derek argues.

I know that it is a good idea but I can’t seem to make myself do it because I can feel the Sheriff looking unsure, which is fair enough. I know I won’t be able to do it without the consent of the Sheriff; I just hope I get it soon because Stiles’ heartbeat is becoming fainter the longer we wait.

“Sir?” I question, he looks up and I see tears swimming in his eyes. He doesn't like either option but I know he will do anything if it meant saving his son.

“Do it” He sighs in the end. He then grabs onto one of Stiles’ hands and grips it tightly.

With one last glance at everyone in the room (everyone seems to be watching with wide eyes) I take a large breath to calm myself down.  I move Stiles’ head to the side until it’s resting on Derek’s arm, it allows his neck to be bared to me.

Leaning down I sink my teeth into his neck.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

** Stiles: **

A strange sense of familiarity crashes over me as I open my eyes to a room that is too bright. However, this time it feels like weights are trying their hardest to pull my eyes back shut. My whole body is slightly numb, apart from a spot on my neck that thrums with pain.

I raise my hand slowly to my neck, it takes a great effort as the numbness of my body has also left my body feeling very heavy. I touch the spot on my neck to find it is covered in a large bandage that has been heavily taped over with what seems like medical tape.

I then take the time to look around at my surroundings. I see that I am in Derek’s loft, in the same bed that Scott was in when he was attacked by the beast.

Someone sits in a chair to my left, they are asleep and the shadows from the dark loft make it hard for me to tell who it is.

Looking further out into the room I see that most of the pack are also in the room and that all bar one of them are sleeping. The way they are all sitting makes it clear that none of them intended to fall asleep but they must have just passed out.

I look over to the person who is sitting up awake, I see that it is Mrs Hale. She is sitting reading one of the many books that Derek has lying around. Her eyes are squinted as she concentrates on the words. I worried for a moment that it could hurt her eyes reading in this light but then I notice the faint golden glow coming from her eyes.

Her head suddenly snaps towards me as if she sensed someone looking at her. Her face relaxes and her shoulders sag slightly, it is as something heavy has been lifted from her shoulders.

She slowly gets up and silently makes her way over to me, trying her best not to wake the several sleeping teenagers littered around the floor. Once she gets to my side, she tilts my head to the side to look at my neck. I feel her peel away the bandage and give a small sigh of relief.

“You’re healing is getting faster already” She tells me before taping the bandage back over my neck. I turn my head back to her, a look of confusion no doubt on my face as I hear her words. What does she mean my healing is getting faster, I’m human, my healing should be slow and tedious?

“What happened?” I ask her, the memory of being fed poison coming back to my mind.  I should be dead right now, there was no way of saving me after what Ms Blake did to me.

“You were dying when we arrived at the scene…Victoria Argent was just about to kill Scott but your father shot her” Mrs Hale tells me.

“How am I alive though?” I ask her quickly so I could put the idea of my father killing someone out of my mind.

“We thought it would be the only way to save you, after we done it we didn’t even know if it would work… it was tough going for a while, Derek was losing his mind” My heart jumped at the sound of Derek’s name, the sight of him bound to the wall fighting to save me, flashes through my mind.

“What did you do” I ask even though I have a pretty clear suspicion of what has been done to me, it just seems too surreal to believe it.

“I gave you the bite” A voice says from further in the room. Looking out to the dark room I see Scott slowly making his way over to me. Guilt is clear in his voice and I can also sense nervousness coming off of him, the sound of his heartbeat startles me.

“You did what?” I gasp, my hand flying to the bandage on my neck, the pain is slowly starting to fade now.

“It was the only way to save you… I couldn’t lose you Stiles, I could not just let you die!” Scott is starting to panic slightly.

“Woah...this is weird” I mumble, unable to concentrate on anything despite the heartbeats and scents coming off of everyone in the room.

“Are you okay Stiles?” Mrs Hale asks.

“I think so, it’s a little loud in here though” I complain before turning back to Scott who still looks slightly panicked, “Dude, calm down okay? I’m fine… you did what you thought was best and hey I am alive so I can’t complain” I tell him. His face relaxes slightly and he actually gives off a small smile.

“Yeah I guess so, and looks like you have finally joined the club!” Scott laughs.

Scott’s laugh makes the person to my side stir and I am now able to see who it is. I don’t know why I didn’t guess it before, Derek of course it would be him.

He jumps up when he realised that he had been sleeping, so I’m guessing he was like half of the people in the room who didn’t mean to fall asleep. He gives a brief glance over at his mother and Scott before he looks over me.

As soon as he realises that I am awake he is grabbing onto my hands tightly.

“Stiles, oh god, are you okay?” He asks and I can see he is close to tears.

“I’m fine Derek, honestly you don’t need to worry about me” I tell him before removing one of my hands from his grasp, I then relocate it onto his face. “I’m stronger than you think” I say with a cheeky smirk.

Derek glares and the other two people standing beside my bed. I am getting the feeling that he didn’t want me to know about the whole werewolf thing without him there.

“Hey you told us not to say it if you weren’t present, and you were so you can’t get mad” Scott tries to defend himself. Sensing an argument brewing I decide to change the subject to something that will most definatly distract the both of them.

“How’s Isaac?” I ask quickly.

“…He’s been better; he’s sleeping it off just now” Scott answers then motions over to the couch with his head.

“Everyone seems to be sleeping it off” I say with a small laugh but considering everyone is here and passed out, and I can smell blood coming off of some people, I know that I really should not be joking right now.

“Yeah well whilst Derek and I ran off to save you, some people stayed behind to deal with the beast and thanks to the brilliant Lydia she was able to save Mason and kill the beast, everyone is a little overwhelmed and tired and we didn’t have the heart to send them home” Scott tells me then gives a yawn himself.

“You look terrible Scotty you should sleep” I tell him before snuggling into my bed, my face still resting in one of Derek’s hands.

“You’re one to talk, perhaps you and Derek can go upstairs to sleep, his constant worrying is keeping me awake…disadvantages of being an alpha I guess” Scott laughs before making his way back to where Isaac was sleeping.

“Sorry to upset your alphaness Scotty but I’m not moving anywhere for a long time” I whisper/yell at him. I then proceed to yank Derek up onto the bed with me.

Derek has only just settled in beside me when I am asleep again.

The shock of finding out about my werewolfness doesn’t hit until the next morning.  


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

** Stiles: **

A dull throbbing is the only pain that is left the next time I wake up. I am still beside Derek; he has pulled me into a tight embrace as if he is trying to protect me from everyone who may want to hurt me.

By the sound of it, I am not the only one awake in this room. Pulling myself away from Derek slightly I can see that Erica, Lydia and Isaac are all awake. Erica is sitting on the sofa with Isaac’s head in her lap whilst Lydia sits with his legs thrown across her own.

Isaac must have moved at some point because I doubt Scott would have allowed him to move from the bed he was on without Isaac doing it behind his back. I have a feeling both Scott and Derek are going to become unbearable when it comes to Isaac and myself. If Derek was bad before then I hate to see what he is going to be like now.

Deciding that I need to get up and walk about to stretch my sore limbs, I carefully pull myself away from the warmth of Derek’s body. As soon as I am standing I have the attention of the three sitting on the couch.

“Hey, get back into bed, you should be resting” Lydia scolds as if I still had my slow human healing. Her telling me what to do suddenly makes me really annoyed, even though I know she is just looking out for me.

“Mind your own business” I snap at her before stumbling my way into the kitchen, I am aware of how hungry I have become, god when was the last time I ate.

“Hey, calm down she did nothing to you” Erica growls in Lydia’s defence. I can hear her making her way into the kitchen behind me, “What is up with you Stiles, you need to get back to bed before you hurt yourself” Erica places a hand on my shoulder.

Bad move.

Seconds later I have sent her flying into the kitchen cabinets with a loud crash. The wood splinters as her body hits the cupboards, and several glasses smash as things are knocked onto the floor.

A feral sounding growl erupts from my mouth, that is soon copied by Erica as she leaps back at me, fully wolfed out. She lands on me, sending us both flying into the fridge with another large crash that surely woke everyone else up.

I find that I don’t care if I woke anyone up, the only thing I want to do is hurt Erica. I slash out at her, noticing claws growing from my normal nails and feeling fangs growing in my mouth.

As hard as I try I can’t seem to land a good shot on Erica, she has had training in fighting so she blocks me easily, she is the one that is tearing me to shreds. All I can smell is blood and the only this I can feel is flesh being torn from my body as Erica throws me around the kitchen, both of us snarling at each other. No matter how much she hurts me, I just don’t want to stop until I have made her hurt in some way.

I get my wish pretty quickly, with a sudden flick of my hand I have raked my claws down her face. She lets out a howl in pain and I am filled with a satisfaction that can only come from the smell of her blood on my hands. That thought should scare me but it doesn’t.

Erica is about to leap at me again when a sudden pair of arms latches around her waist, the same happens to me. My only reaction is to claw at the arms around my waist, digging into them in hopes to get free again. I don’t care who it is holding me, I just want to get back to the fight that I didn’t get to finish.

“STILES!” A voice yells and it rattles me down to my core, making me whimper in fear. It’s the voice of my alpha, it is the sound of Scott calling me back into my own mind. He suddenly comes around to stand in front of me, he looks terrified of me.

What happened suddenly dawns on me, the anger that I felt is suddenly gone as quickly as it came in the first place. I feel my claws turn back into my normal nails as my teeth also turn back to normal. Almost the whole of my body is covered in blood, either mine or someone else’s, I notice then that Scott is also covered in blood and a couple of scratches.

“Oh god…” I suddenly sob, tears are falling down my face as I realised exactly what I just done, “… I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened… I was just so angry and I…oh god I hurt Erica, I was so angry” I sob, pulling my hands up to hid my face.

“Stiles it’s okay, I know what that was like… we just weren’t prepared as much as we were for the other wolves” Scott soothes then glances behind me. I suddenly remember that someone was holding me against them, their arms almost torn to shreds but now slowly healing. “Derek take him upstairs and clean him off” Scott orders.

Shit, the person behind me was Derek, I hurt my mate.

A pitiful whine leaves my mouth when I realise this. I begin to frantically turn in his arms until I am able to wrap my arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you” I cry into his neck. He uses his hand to hoist my legs around his waist, the other comes to rest in my hair.

“Shh baby, it’s okay we all know what happened and we don’t blame you for what you did.” Derek whispers as he carries me out of the kitchen. From where my head rests I can see Erica sitting on the sofa with Boyd, who is currently dabbing away the blood on her face with a towel. I let out another whimper when I see this, I hate losing control of myself, it reminds me of the nogitsune.

Oh god what if I lose control like that again and I end up killing another person from the pack.

The idea suddenly leaves me finding it hard to breathe. I start to hyperventilate against Derek’s neck.

I can hear him whispering soft things in my ear to try and calm me down but nothing is working. The thought of losing myself like with the nogitsune is a constant nightmare for me so for something like this to happen to me, it’s almost too much to handle.

The lack of air is starting to get to me and I know that Derek is starting to realise that because he is suddenly sitting me against a wall. I can see his face in front of mine, trying to calm me down, his hands are on my face, rubbing soothing circles into my cheeks.

A thought suddenly re surfaces from when I was kidnapped. What happened to Theo, I can’t remember anyone saying anything about him last night when I first woke up, so what if they never go to him in time.

The thought of what he done to his sister to get to where he was today pops up in my head. What happened to him to make him lose who he was so much, how could he just kill someone like his sister.

What if this is part of Theo’s plan, what if he planned for me to be turned just so I would lose myself like him… what if he is using me to get to people like Scott or Liam.

I can’t kill anyone; I can’t be a werewolf anymore… I can’t be used to kill my best friend like Theo killed his sister.

Why did Scott change me, he should’ve let me die right there, at least I would’ve still been me and not part of someone’s murder game.

All of these thoughts suddenly becomes too much and with one last ragged breath I feel myself slipping into darkness.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**(this is really me just blowing the dust and cobwebs from this fic, hopefully the next chapter will be better, but for now, have some 3am rambling.)**

**Stiles;**

I could hear the pack discussing me, almost as soon as I awake. I know they are talking about what happened last night, well I think it was last night...I'm not exactly sure how long I have been out for. 

 _"I've never seen a newbie that angry before!"_ That was Eric speaking, I could tell it was her, and to my horror she sounds pissed off. She has every right to be annoyed at me, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less to hear her that way when it comes to me.  _"I swear I would be dead again if you guys never came in and stopped him! even then he almost tore Derek's arms to shreds...and he's his_ ** _Mate_** _for crying out loud."_

 _"Erica...everyone react differently to the change, of course this is going to be different."_ I relax when I hear Scott's calming voice. I don't know if it's because he is my alpha, but when he speaks in the way he is speaking about me, it calms me down and makes me feel like everything is going to be okay.  _"It's going to be even harder on Stiles, because he didn't chose for this to happen to him. He didn't get the chance to agree, to fully understand what it would be like when he completed the change, like you guys did."_ I can hear Scott pacing on the creaky floorboards.  _"I for one, know exactly how he feels and I understand fully why he reacted like he did... I mean I almost killed Stiles himself after Peter changed me without me knowing about it."_ Was that really how Scott felt when I was trying to help him manage his anger? did he honestly want to kill me as much as I wanted to kill Erica in that moment. 

 _"It might be easy for you to understand why he did it Scott, but we don't know what-"_ Boyd is talking now, or he was, before Scott cut him off. 

 _"That's right, you don't know, Boyd. You don't know how he is feeling right now. Along with being bitten without permission, he was also just tortured to the point of almost death, and he also had to watch as his Mate was hurt... do you realize why Erica touching a freshly turned Beta who had just gone through all of that, could've been a problem?"_ I move on the bed slightly at his words. Flashes of what happened before I was poisoned come to mind.

I close my eyes slightly, bringing my hands up to cover my face in horror. 

As my hands meet the skin on my face, I realize that something isn't right with them. They feel tight and slightly crusted in several places, especially around the nails. I open my eyes, pulling my hands back down until I am able to see them. 

They are covered in dried blood, that smells too much like anger, danger, hurt, and pack.

I let out a startled cry, tears coming to my eyes almost straight away. 

I rub at the skin to try and get the blood off of my skin. I don't know who's blood is who's but all I know is that some of it belongs to Derek, and that's worse than the sight alone. 

The bedroom door bangs open, and Derek is running in, with Scott and Lydia close behind. 

"Stiles-" Derek starts but I'm suddenly pushing myself out of the blankets, trying to get to the bathroom, because I needed this off of me...why hadn't anyone cleaned the blood? did they want it to be there when I woke up? was this my punishment? were they still angry at me for what I had done.

"Please-"I choke on a sob as I stumble from the bed and right onto the floor. "Please-get it off me, please Derek please!" I sob, rubbing my skin raw in attempt to get the blood off. 

"Shh, baby shh. I'll get it don't worry." Derek leans down to pick me off of the floor. Carrying me easily into the bathroom. 

"Derek, he's going to have another panic attack! is this normal?" Scott's voice sounds close behind us, but I don't care for it at the moment. 

Derek doesn't seem to care either as he places me on the floor in front of the large bathtub. He leans over to run the taps, getting a bath ready for me. It's the simple way to calm me down and he knows it. 

"C'mon, let's get that off of you." Derek picks me up and walks us over to the sink whilst the bath fills up. He carefully lifts my bloody arms, resting them in the sink, and allowing the water from the tap to run over them. The water is warm and pleasant on my skin. It still didn't distract me from the look of the blood slowly running off of my skin. 

"He's not going to panic, he's going to be fine, right baby?" Derek kisses my head, and I feel myself relaxing. Feeling Derek beside me, knowing he is safe and that the blood is slowly leaving my skin, is making me feel a lot better. 

"I'm sorry, Derek." I mumble before hiding my face in his shirt. 

"Don't apologize baby, someone should've cleaned you up before." Derek strokes my hair. "This wasn't your fault, Stiles." Derek seems to know that I was actually saying sorry for what had happened before I passed out. 

How the hell could he not be angry at me for what I did to him, to the pack, and to the house. 

"I hurt you, and I hurt Erica! of course I should be apologizing! they all hate me now." I almost sob into his shirt. 

A choked noise comes from Scott when I say that. 

"Stiles, buddy what in the world are you on about? no one hates you...we are just worried about you, that's all." Scott tells me before coming over to stand beside Derek and me. He flashes his eyes at me to show he means no harm. I feel my wolf submit to him, allowing him to come over and gently wash the rest of the blood from me, as Derek wasn't able to do it as he was too busy holding me tightly.

"I heard you guys talking, I heard Erica and I knows she hates me for-" 

"Don't go there Stilinski!" Lydia warns. She is standing a good distance away from me. Probably smart of her to do so, I know I'm a little unpredictable right now. "Erica, is worried about you...sure she's mad that she's the one you attacked, but no one really knows how hard this is for you, so no one's going to be angry for long... we just all need to find a way to work around this." She seems to go into her own little world after that.

"I mean, if we can get passed Liam and his anger issues, then I'm sure we can do it for you buddy." Scott finished cleaning off my arms. He rinses the excess blood from his own hands before nodding at Derek.

Derek pulls me back to the bath.

"I think he just needs some time to reconnect with Derek... it has been a rough couple of days for him, a little mate TLC will do him some good." Lydia suggests, but Scott just scoffs.

"I think that I should take him to the lacrosse field, bound his hands together then proceed to hit him with lacrosse balls...y'know just until he learns to control his anger." This makes me laugh. No one else will understand what he means, but it's enough to lighten my mood.

"Why would you do that?" Derek asks, looking outraged that Scott would even think to do that. "What would that achieve, surely it won't actually help with the anger." He points out, but I just shake my head, bringing up a hand to rest on his cheek.

"Actually sourwolf, I was the one who came up with the idea, not long after Scott was bit and you started being the creeper wolf that you were. I helped Scott try to find his anchor so he could date Allison. Obviously it worked." I say and it's silent for a long moment before Derek barks out a laugh.

"Okay, it makes more sense that you came up with this idea, it's so obviously you Stiles." Derek kisses my nose. "Maybe we should do it? learn what your anchor is." Derek looks like he is actually considering it.

Why would he even think I would need to go through tests to know what my anchor is, not when my anchor is actually him.

"Wouldn't that be a waste of time?" I ask him, looking at both Scott and Lydia in confusion.

"Why would it be a waste of time? we need to know what your anchor is, so you don't keep attacking random people." Derek looks back at Scott. "Maybe you can think of a way to test him? you are his best friend and his alpha-"

"Derek, I don't need a test! I know what- or should I say who my anchor is." I say to Derek before he could start planning some way to hurt me with Scott. 

"Who? your dad?" Derek guesses. 

"You idiotwolf, it's you! you're my mate, of course my anchor would be you." I laugh at him, and the silly little confused look on his face. 

"But you still attacked me when you were angry?" He pouts slightly in confusion.

"Because I didn't know it was you!" I look at the other two people in the room. "As soon as I knew it was you, I calmed down." I look at his arms, there was nothing to show that I had almost shredded his arms. 

"Okay, we're going to leave you alone. I think Lydia is right, you guys need to spend some time together and work on Stile's anger control. We will go for a couple of days before coming back for a pack meeting? how is that?" Scott asks. 

"I have no problems with that."I say without looking away from Derek's eyes. The sound of a couple days alone without having to worry about anything, and getting to spend all that time with the love of my life, sounds like the best possible thing for me. I can't wait to do all the things that are inevitably going through Derek's mind right now, but for this moment here, all I want is to curl up in a warm bath with Derek, then promptly move onto some more enjoyable and pleasurable situations, I really need Derek to claim me right now, my mark is throbbing for it. 

"I love you." Derek whispers once Scott and Lydia had left. "Everything is going to be okay, we are going to get you over your anger, and you'll soon be able to join the big bad wolves in their cuddle sessions." I laugh at that. 

"Sounds tempting, but I'd rather I could just have cuddling sessions with you, at least that way I get to see you naked." I say with a wink. 

Derek scoffs. "You wish Stilinski." He smirks at me. 

Oh, I do...I really, really do." I say before tackling him into a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
